Taking Chances
by Letgoandjumpin
Summary: Sequal to "What If." Bella's life starts to change when she realizes that she's not just a normal girl at forks. complications arise and time becomes limited, especially with Victoria&Volturi on the move- not to mention the wedding! rated M E
1. Holy Grail

_**Author's Note**: Here's an extra long chapter, the beginning of Taking Chances, the sequal to What If_

_Please rate and review!!!_

* * *

_**Holy Grail**_

Bella rolled over, snuggling closer into the cold.

"Edward" she lazily mumbled, burying her head into the stone of his shoulder.

"Yes love?" she heard him chuckle, kissing the top of her head.

"Will Charlie be angry…when he hears about…the engagement?"

Edward frowned "I can't really tell Bella. I'll have to ask Alice."

Bella nodded, lightly opening her eyes.

"I need a human minute" she spluttered before jumping from the bed, all too quickly. Her body instantly began to collapse to the floor before two steal hands gripped her hips and brought her up. Bella could barely catch her breath.

"Thanks" she winced. Her head felt extremely light headed suddenly. _What is going on?_

"Wooh," Edward muttered as he caught her before she collapsed again. "Bella, are you feeling alright?"

"Um…yea, I think. I just need a shower" she hurriedly stuttered before rushing, clutching to the walls before hitting the shower.

Bella tried to quickly go through the motions of her showering ritual- but her tender ribs, sprained wrist and dizziness were only making things slower. Before getting out of the shower, she wrapped the light blue towel about herself, staring at the edge of the tub.

_You can do this Bella-_ her mind broke through the haze of reality about her.

But with her one breath, one step, she was tripping foreword, flying towards the hard tile ground. Shutting her eyes, she awaiting for the impact-

Her breathing came in shallow gasps, as she realized with horror that she was in a steal clutch. Peering up, topaz eyes were looking her over.

"Are you alright?" he asked with intense concern.

"Y-yes" she gulped. Edward helped her upright, but his hands never left her sides. His eyes only continued to stare into her face, occasionally peering at the light blue towel wrapped around her body. Her favorite crooked smile twitched upon his lips before he turned around.

"Here," he held out a pile of clothes. Bella stared in astonishment, unable to formulate any words.

"I can't leave you Bella Swan, for anything" he sighed, exasperated "I stood behind the door, knowing you would hurt yourself somehow." He chuckled. "And I can't leave now, you might trip or fall trying to put on your clothes."

Bella angrily ripped the clothes from his hand and furiously started to get changed.

_Oh…my…God…I'm naked behind him, and he's being such a gentleman and not looking._ Bella blushed profusely at the thought.

"Okay, I'm decent" she muttered stubbornly before brushing quickly past him and making her way to the stairs. As soon as she reached the landing, she gripped the handles on either side, steadying herself. The staircase seemed to be moving.

"Oh no you don't" Edward's hands were about her yet again.

"Ugh!" Bella, frustrated, succumbed to being carried swiftly down the stairs, and placed lightly in a chair.

"Can I fix you anything, love?"

Bella shook her head "I'm not really that hungry, just nauseous."

Edward wrinkled his nose "yes, you were saying something about that last night"

Bella's eyes flew open "what?!"

"In your sleep, you kept muttering something about not feeling well. It got me very worried, but I didn't want to wake you last night."

Bella nodded. "Can we go now?" she looked at the clock nervously, knowing Charlie would be back from fishing in two hours.

Edward smirked. "I guess so"

It didn't take long with Edward's maniacal driving to reach the Cullen residence. Bella was gripping at the door handle of his Volvo for dear life, all the while sending death-glares his direction.

"Edward" she growled.

"Alight, alright" he sighed, reasoning with 75 m.p.h.

Eventually they neared the beautiful white Victorian. Esme was outside, manicuring the lawn with Emmett- planting various flowers in the garden.

"Bella!" Emmett rushed to the car and quickly dragged her from the car into a huge bear hug. Edward sent him a glare. "Careful, Emmett. Don't break my future wife"

"Congratulations by the way" Emmett boomed in a laugh. Bella had missed her older brother…

"Bella!"

She only saw the flash of her short pixie hair before she was enveloped into another comforting embrace. Alice pulled away, her face glowing. "Congratulations Bella!! I can't wait till we are officially sisters" she took Bella's hand and guided her quickly into the house "I have so many plans-"

"Alice!" Bella grumbled, reluctantly following her into the house, Edward laughing in her wake.

"Hey Jasper" Bella greeted. Jasper nodded, smiling. "You have no idea how excited Alice has been all morning since she had the vision"

"I can only imagine" Bella rolled her eyes.

"I was thinking we could have the wedding at the beach up north- or something out-doors- and I'm getting Sylvia Weinstock in New York to make your cake – and oh- my-goodness I found the perfect store to shop for your wedding dress in New York, I am booking the flight this afternoon-"

"Alice!" Bella exclaimed, her head spinning. She let her head fall foreword into her hands. "Alice, please, don't do all of this- I, - I don't even know when we're having the wedding-"

"Oh, that's all arranged too. I have it scheduled for after graduation, two months about. I've already reserved a few places-"

"Alice" Edward chuckled "don't overwhelm poor Bella"

Alice scowled "she has to let me have a little fun here"

"You can plan the entire thing, I don't mind" Bella waved her hands. Alice perked up at her words. "But- please don't go overboard Alice, I already feel guilty as it is – and I need to pay for this somehow"

"Don't be ridiculous" Alice waved her hand nonchalantly "payment is already taken care of"

"Edward!" Bella screeched, turning to his sheepish face.

"It's covered Bella, don't worry"

"But-"

"Besides, you're going to have a hard enough time as it is getting Charlie to your wedding" Alice added, rubbing Bella's back comfortingly.

_Oh shit…_Bella let her head collapse in her hands folded upon the table. "I'm guessing you had a vision" Bella muttered. "and it wasn't exactly good…"

"Not exactly" Alice grimaced. "But don't worry Bella, I'm sure things will be alright in the end"

"Carlisle" Edward announced his entrance.

"Bella, Edward" Carlisle acknowledged with a knowing smile. "I take it you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, could we…um, go to your study?"

Carlisle nodded serenely "Of course"

"We'll talk about plans later" Alice winked before letting Edward take Bella by the hand.

Carlisle shut the door behind them.

"Now, how can I help you both?" Carlisle sat in his chair on the other side of the desk, motioning for Bella and Edward to also sit.

"Well, Bella told me some interesting news last night" Edward glanced warily over at Bella. She drew in a long breath.

"Carlisle, I was told…of something called an electa una."

Carlisle's calm frame stiffened immediately, his eyes furrowing. "Where did you hear of this Bella?"

"From…" Bella looked at Edward "A credible source. Trust me" she smiled up at Edward, not letting go of his eyes.

"Well then…" Carlisle straightened up "what did this source tell you about them?"

"She told me that…I was one"

There was pure, crisp silence in the room. Edward and Bella looked up at Carlisle's aghast expression.

"What's wrong Carlisle?" Edward sat on the edge of his seat, anxiously gripping onto the handles of the armchair.

"I think it's best if I explain to Bella- and you too, what an electa una is exactly."

Bella nodded, ready to listen.

"When vampires and werewolves first roamed this earth with the first humans, there was a group known as the Electa. They were also known as the 'chosen ones.'"

"Chosen ones?"

"The rumor was…that whatever entity out there had created this universe, put this special group of people on the earth with certain special powers to help mediate and keep the peace, between humans, and especially between the werewolves and vampires.

However, the Electa's were all but wiped out when Aro, Caius and Marcus –a powerful vampire clan stationed in Italy - wanted to gain complete control, without rules or boundaries. The several families that kept the secret, were completely destroyed…however,"

Carlisle's expression changed to wonderment.

"They say that a lone girl survived- had run away during the burnings of the royal families – her name was Aila Eleta, from the prominent Eleta royal family…her bloodline continued when she had a son out of wedlock, who carried the family name. Legend has it the few descendents moved to Alaska in the 18th century. Unfortunately a rumor took hold in Italy, that the Eleta clan still lived on- and Aro sent another powerful vampire, Jane, and her posse to Alaska, where she demolished the entire family yet again…

What they didn't know, was that a son of the member of the clan, had impregnated his lover right before his death. She bore a daughter at the turn of the twentieth century, christening her with the last name of Eleta.

"Tanya, another clan in Denali, and our family know of the truth, and have been searching for the lost child of the Eleta clan, and that child's descendents if any."

Edward looked at Bella in bewilderment. "Bella, are you alright?"

Bella shook her head, her face ghastly pale.

"M-my grandmother…" she muttered. Edward's expression froze. "Grandma Swan…she was an orphan after her mother died early on in her childhood, her maiden name was…"

Edward finished unsteadily "Eleta?"

Bella nodded.

"The only child they had, was Charlie- and then-"

"You" Edward finished, gazing at Bella in shock. Carlisle stared in shock.

"You're…the electa una, besides Charlie, you're one of the last of the Electa clan" he clarified.

"W-what does that…mean though?"

"They were supposed to keep the peace-" Carlisle cut his words off. Bella cupped her mouth.

_Her best friend Jacob…the werewolves…Edward and his family…was_ it fate that she was meant to move to Forks? To keep peace between the two when Edward and his family had moved back to Forks? Was that why Charlie had always mediated between the Cullens and those in La Push- defending them when Billy would angrily badmouth Carlisle?

"I-I…" she couldn't finish it.

Edward mumbled something incoherently, and looked up at Carlisle.

_Carlisle, what does this mean?_

_It means that if Aro, Caius, or Marcus found out that Bella is an Electa, one of the last of the Eleta clan, she would be killed._

"No!" Edward furiously pounded the table, causing a huge indentation in the mahogany wood.

"What? What is going on?" Bella touched Edward's cold bare arm, concerned by his pained expression.

"Bella, please do not disclose this information of your history to anyone." Carlisle clarified calmly. "It is very dangerous if anyone found out- especially if the wrong people should discover your secret."

"What's going to happen? Am I in danger?"

"I promise you Bella, with my entire being" Edward turned and held her hands tightly in his "I won't let anyone find you or take you from me"

Bella nodded, still confused. "Really, this means nothing to me so far. I don't even understand-"

"It's a big…enormous deal Bella" Carlisle interrupted "It's bigger than the Christians finally finding the holy grail after all these years"

Bella gulped. "So…I'm the holy grail?"

"You're more precious than any holy grail to our world. You could be the balance of power between all of us."

"But- I'm just a human!!"

"Isabella," something flashed upon Carlisle's face "do you know what you're name means?"

"No, not really. I never thought of it before-"

"It means 'devotion to God'" Carlisle clarified "your name runs deep in the clan. No doubt your grandmother had proposed the name." Bella nodded in reply.

Bella's eyes narrowed. "I don't care- I don't want to have a 'fate' or whatever you call it." She abruptly turned to Edward. "What does your name mean anyway?" she snapped.

Edward cocked his head "guardian, why do you ask?"

Bella grinned "so…you're the guardian and I'm the holy grail?"

Edward chuckled. "If that's how you want to look at it, but you're still my Bella…"

"That's good to know" she smiled as Edward bent foreword, both disregarding Carlisle's presence as he kissed her chastely.

"Edward" Carlisle addressed "I would like to speak with you later. And Bella," he turned with wonder in his eyes "I am still…amazed…that after all these years…that Edward and you should meet" he smiled "truly, it is fate that you have met. But we have to be safe, we don't want anyone discovering your secret."

"What will happen if they do?" Bella asked innocently. Carlisle's stare became hard.

"You just don't want them to find out Bella. They would take you away."

Bella gulped, and Edward tightened his grasp on her hand.

"They won't take her away" Edward spoke icily.

"So…when I become a…vampire…how will that effect what I am?"

Carlisle stared at Bella with interest "I have no idea Bella, but I'm sure you will develop some sort of ability beyond what Edward, Jasper, or Alice have. After all, we have no idea what you are capable of at the present."

Carlisle got up from his seat "I think we should all keep quiet about this. I will make sure the others know- but don't worry Bella" he sent a reassuring smile "I am sure that no harm will come to you, as long as we are around, and Edward" he smiled down at his son before leaving his study.

"Trust me Bella, Carlisle is right. Nothing will get you as long as we are here" Edward stared fearfully into her eyes, as if trying to convince himself of his words.

"I'm not worried" Bella truthfully replied "I'm just…confused"

Edward chuckled "I love you Bella Swan"

Bella wrinkled her nose "I hope you don't love me because I am related to some stupid god-forsaken clan"

Edward laughed "No Bella, I love you more than a thousand suns" he quoted "and by the way, we should definitely get you home..." there was certain glint in his eyes. "C'mon, I have something to give you" he traced his hand upon hers before guiding her to his room.


	2. Breaking the News

_Breaking the News_

Edward gently lifted Bella onto the king sized, regal bed. "Don't move" he grinned before disappearing into his closet, and was back within seconds. He was holding…a small velvet black box.

"Edward" Bella breathed in.

Edward smiled crookedly as he got down on one knee in front of her. "I think this is how it was supposed to be done" he lifted the box "Bella Swan, will you marry me?"

"You already know my answer" Bella grinned, but all the same replied "Yes Edward, a thousand times yes" she wrapped her arms around him, letting him swing her about the room. She held onto his neck tightly, feeling the dizziness wash over her. He set her down slowly before taking up her left hand. That's when Bella noticed the ring, and the gorgeous sparkling diamond that he was slipping onto her fourth finger.

"Oh…oh God Edward…" she cupped her mouth with her right hand. "Edward, it's…it's so beautiful…you shouldn't have-"

"It was my mother's" he explained, looking down at her lovingly. Bella lost her breath._ I still can't believe…he chose me…_

"Oh Edward" he wrapped his arms about her as she took his face in her hands, her lips claiming his in a passionate kiss. Within moments Edward had carried her over to the bed, and was now crawling atop her. Bella let her emotions rise in the pit of the stomach and run her actions- her hands running through his tousled russet hair, his hands caressing down her neck – smoothing down her arm, all the way to her thigh which conveniently hiked up around his body in response to his touch.

Bella arched her head back when Edward's cold lips moved to the crook of her neck. Her breathing was coming in ragged pants at Edward's small movements.

"We…can't…do this…" Edward broke out panting. His eyes spoke otherwise.

"Edward" she moaned when his lips resumed their place on the crook of her neck "please…take…some…chances" she groaned, arching her back into him.

Edward was across the room within moments, and Bella sat up quickly, noticing his heavy breathing- his body in the upper dark corner of the room.

"I'm…sorry" Bella blushed, covering her face.

Edward's cool hands immediately embraced her figure. He hated having to see his angel hurt.

"Please, Bella- it's my fault. If I wasn't the monster I was…" he was still trying to steady his breathing "although…if _you_ weren't so…tantalizing…" he smirked, kissing the top of her forehead. He bent down and nipped her ear "you have no idea what you do to me Bella Swan…sometimes I feel like I just can't resist you"

"Then why don't you just…not resist?" Bella narrowed her eyes, smirking.

Edward frowned "you know I can't do that- not until the wedding Bella, a deal is a deal. Besides…a moment ago, I almost couldn't have stopped myself" his eyes blazed. Bella audibly gulped. Edward chuckled. "C'mon," he took her hand "We have to break the news to Charlie"

"Oh shit" Bella's face turned ghastly white.

Edward tightly grasped my hand when Charlie's chest began to heave in front of us.

"Get…OUT!"

"What?! Ch- Dad! What is wrong with you!-"

"Get out Edward, or so help me-"

"Dad he didn't do anything!" Bella pleaded, breaking Edward's grasp and walking towards her father. "He loves me!!"

"He left you Bella, and I had to watch you every day for five months- it was unbearable! And now he walks back in, and expects you to marry him?!"

"Dad, I said yes!"

"That's besides the point. You are my daughter, and I'm not allowing you to throw your life away!"

Tears streamed down Bella's face, her breath coming in gasps "Just because you and mom never made it doesn't mean that Edward and I won't!"

Charlie stood in shock.

"And I'm marrying Edward, Charlie, whether you like it or not."

Charlie stuttered, fuming and red in the face. "Then you are no daughter of mine."

"Fine…I'll…I'll go live with Edward then"

Charlie's eyes popped, and Edward stiffened behind her. Bella began to see the lights flicker.

"Bella" Charlie called out harshly "I don't approve of your decision." He glared over at Edward "You're being extremely foolish Bella!! You…you don't know how disappointed I am in you!"

Bella shook her head, cringing at his words. Darting to the door and down the stairs, she raced to her car- wrenching open the door and shoving herself in. Starting the rumbling engine immediately, she could hear the light rapping on her window- her father's shouting in the background by the house.

"Bella, please" Edward begged, climbing in beside her. But Bella had already started to speed down the gravel driveway and onto the road…heading towards the highway.

Finally, she released her sobs, her body shuddering under the weight of her grief.

"Bella," Edward soothed, taking hold of the wheel and moving her onto his lap. She gripped onto his shirt, soaking his shoulder with her tears.

"Sh, it's okay" Edward softly stroked her back. A pang erupted in her chest. She didn't want to talk, she didn't want to move. The car pulled over to the side of the road, and she was immediately in both of Edward's arms. He cradled her softly, quietly, letting her ruin his shirt.

Exhaustion took over grief. With silent stinging tears Bella found herself welcoming sleep sooner than possible in his cold arms.


	3. My Bella

**_My Bella_**

Edward carried Bella up the stairs, gently laying her exhausted, meek form upon his king-sized bed.

"Edward" Bella called out, rolling over. Edward just about choked. Never had he seen his Bella so…weak…

"Bella, I'm right here. Just go to sleep now." He smoothed her forehead and cheeks with a comforting hand.

"Where am I?" she muttered, eyes flickering closed.

"My bedroom. You're safe here, Bella, Alice has clothes for you to change into before school."

Bella nodded off as Edward sang her lullaby.

* * *

Bella woke earlier than normal. It was 5:13 on the clock beside Edward's bed. Rubbing her eyes, she noticed that Edward was not beside her.

Scanning Edward's room, she desperately desired a shower. Shifting out of bed, she made her way to the massive luxurious white bathroom. Tentatively turning on the water on war, she let the light mist fill the air before stepping out of her clothes. Standing, naked in the bathroom, she observed herself in the enormous mirror before unwrapping the bandage about her almost perfectly healed ribs.

Why would Edward pick her? She was so…normal. Her long brown hair made her seem so pale, even paler than the white ceramic tiles scattering the floor. She could almost see the blue undertones in her skin. Turning away from the sight of herself, she climbed into the shower and let the warmth cascade down her back and wash away all of her dismal thoughts.

"Bella, you're towel is right outside the shower on the hanger"

Edward's voice brought her out of her trance as she traced her hands through with freesia shampoo. She smiled to herself. _Edward would use shampoo that smelt like me_…she could only imagine what other things Edward had done in that shower…

Blushing, she peeked out of the shower, noticing that Edward had disappeared like a gentleman, leaving her navy blue towel on the hanger. The white calligraphy on the fabric etched her name…"My Bella"...

Bella hurriedly changing into the navy blue sundress Alice had left on Edward's bed (along with the matching lacy Victoria secret underwear and bra…_so Alice_ she thought). Deeming herself decent, she walked downstairs where the commotion was growing.

Emmett triumphantly stood with controller in his hand, jibing at Jasper who looked rather upset. Emmett did a Victoria lap around the room, before jumping up on the table.

"Bella!" Alice chirped, rushing up and hugging her tightly. "You wore the dress and flats!" she beamed.

"I had no choice" Bella laughed "Thank you Alice"

"Pff" Alice waved her hand "We have many more shopping trips to go on before the big day, by the way. I'm scheduling one for this afternoon"

"This afternoon?" Bella choked.

"Bella" Edward's cool collective voice traveled from the kitchen to the living room. Bella innately smiled and Alice smirked, letting Bella go to see her future husband.

Edward smiled crookedly as he sat at the countertop, and waved her over to sit by him.

Bella reached up and Edward bent to envelop the other in a chaste kiss.

"How was your sleep" he blew his breath into her face.

"Mmm…wonderful. And yours?"

He chuckled. "Well Bella, once again it was a very interesting night for me."

"oh no" she blushed, holding her hands to her face.

"C'mon," Edward laughed, pulling down her hands "what would you like to have for breakfast?"

"Um…cereal? If you have any-"

Within seconds a bowl and several different types of cereal were in front of her.

"Wow…um, thanks. I didn't know you had human food" she looked at him puzzled.

Edward smirked "Oh, only for the human that occasionally comes here to see me."

Bella sheepishly blushed, eating her cereal as quickly as possible. Carlisle came over to the other side of the counter.

"Did you sleep well, Bella?" he asked soothingly. Bella nodded politely. Carlisle smiled.

"Good…although I do have a matter to press with you."

Bella looked up expectantly.

"Sooner or later Bella you need to talk with Charlie" Carlisle commented. Bella grimaced. "I know"

"I think it's best…" Carlisle looked from Edward to Bella "If you stay at Charlie's for the remainder of your time before the wedding in a couple months. I know you are content to stay with us, but I think it would be wiser to spend the most of your time with your father, what time you have left."

Bella rose her blushing face, feeling ashamed for her actions the night before.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I think I'll take you're advice."

Carlisle smiled before leaving to his Mercedes – off to the hospital.

"Ready?" Edward held out his hand. Bella sighed "I guess I have to be." She dreaded going to school. She knew the stares she would receive, being with Edward – and especially if they caught sight of her left hand…

* * *

Throughout the day, although Bella tried to conceal her left hand in Edward's, Jessica eventually caught a glimpse of the diamond engagement ring – and her eyes goggled…within a matter of an hour, the entire town of Forks knew of her engagement to the irresistible Edward Cullen, the doctor's son. And everyone had something to say about it.

Wincing on the ride back to Charlie's house, Bella couldn't bear to look at Edward.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking" Edward frowned, driving fast down the curvy roads to her house.

"You don't want to know" she leaned her head onto the palm of her hand, staring out the window.

"I'm sorry…if I disappointed you…"

"D-dissapointed you? Edward- it's completely the other way around!!" Bella shot back with more anger than usual. "Would you stop blaming yourself for everything? I'm just…disappointed in myself…"

"How so? How could you ever be disappointed in yourself?" he frowned.

"I…feel horrible, that I'm not…good enough for you."

"Bella!" the car came to a screeching halt on the side of the road.

"Edward-" Bella pointedly motioned to the honking car from behind that hurriedly raced by.

"Bella, look at me" Edward cupped her face "You are so beautiful- words can't even describe how I feel about you, how perfect you are"

"But Edward, everyone was so…_surprised_…I'm so _plain_ and…"

"Damnit Bella" Edward narrowed his eyebrows dangerously. "You are my life- my love- no one could be more perfect, and you are far from plain. These people in Forks" he made a disgusted noise "They know nothing about us. They know nothing of how I feel about you" and with his words, and Bella's shining tears, he tenderly kissed her rosy lips. Bella threw her arms around him, deepening the kiss. Edward didn't let go, but instead lowered Bella's body down onto the seat of the car and hovered over her body. Bella could barely breathe- his scent was too intoxicating for her senses- she was on overload.

His smooth lips caressed over hers, teasing them ever so slowly with his tongue.

Bella arched her back into his front and middle, sending him on a bliss trip he never wanted to forget. He moaned into the darkness, letting his inhibitions take over.

Edward sucked slowly at her neck, nipping at the skin until he reached the edge of her jaw, where he softly planted chaste kisses until he reached the edge of her innocent mouth.

Her body reacted immediately to his kiss. Her arms clutched his neck and pulled him closer to her body, he legs rising on either side of their locked figures. Edward drew a moan from her lips as his tongue traced over hers.

Bella suddenly felt the warmth on top of her disappear. Gasping, she opened her eyes and supported her body on either side before drawing up into sitting position. She watched Edward's shaking body on the driver's side, his back against the window- his hands steadying his body on the ceiling. His eyes were shut tight.

"E-Edward?" she called out meekly.

Edward didn't respond, and Bella was worried that she had done something wrong. Blushing, she reached out and held his shoulder. Immediately his eyes shot open.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes" he looked on in embarrassment, wrapping his arms around her torso. "For a minute I thought I couldn't control myself. You don't know how scared I felt" he spoke softly into her hair.

"It's okay" she sighed into his arms, letting her head rest on his arm.

"No Bella it's not" Edward drew away violently. "I can't afford to hurt you! You're the most precious thing to me, ever. And I refuse to let you go again"

Both sat in the car, embracing each other. Edward continued to listen to her heartbeat slowing, until he kissed the top of her head.

"We better get you home"

"Ugh" Bella moaned, shifting back into her seat.

Bella silently slipped through the door, hoping Charlie was asleep on the couch.

Bella walked into the kitchen, and noticed Charlie was on the couch, watching the game, and he had obviously heard her come in. He shifted on the couch, mumbling something incoherent, completely ignoring her entrance.

Agitated, Bella grabbed some fish from the freezer and began to make dinner.

"Jacob had called for you" Charlie muttered gruffly, ruffling the newspaper. "More killings" he muttered.

"W-what did he want?" Bella gripped the side of the counter.

"I told him you were with Edward. He said don't call back."

Bella was about to pull out her hair. _CHARLIE_!!!

"Did you ask him why he called?" Bella pressed.

"Said it was something important" he muttered, rattling his newspaper again.

Bella took up her backpack and rushed off to her room, ignoring Charlie's following gaze.

Throwing her backpack across the floor, she knew she had exactly two hours before Edward would be back from his hunt with Emmett. The pit of her stomach plummeted. Should I call him?

Forsaking all thoughts, she grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" a gruff voice replied.

"Hi- Billy? This is Bella" she answered too quickly. "Is Jacob around?"

"I'm sorry Bella….you just missed him" there was uncertainty in his voice. Bella frowned. "Okay, could you tell him I called?"

"Sure thing." The line cut out. Bella stared at the phone in anger before slamming it back into the receiver.

Pulling out her books she quickly finished her homework within the hour. Lying back onto the carpet, surrounded by her textbooks and notes and scribbled handwriting between her and Edward, she pondered the ceiling. After fifteen minutes, her restlessness has taken over and she immediately was cleaning her room- straightening her desk- and making her bed.

Whilst putting away the last of her textbooks into her backpack, cold hard lips came in contact with her neck. Bella jumped at the sensation.

Edward moved in time before her head collided with his own. He chuckled at her startled expression. "You alright Bella?"

"You're early" she breathed, smiling.

Edward sniffed the air and his eyes narrowed. "Something's burning"

"Oh my God-" Bella cupped her mouth before dashing down the stairs.

A light cloud of smoke had filled the kitchen and Charlie was already at the oven trying to take out the burnt fish.

"I'm so sorry!" Bella rushed over, but Charlie flagged her away. "Don't come any closer, it was on fire a few seconds ago" he dumped the pan in the sink.

"Pizza?" Bella feigned a smile.

"Sure" Charlie muttered as he roughly walked past her onto the couch. Bella sulked as she cleaned up the remnants of her burnt dinner. _So much for trying to patch things up._


	4. Faint

**_Faint_**

Two unbearable weeks had passed. Charlie continued to ignore Bella's presence, and Bella didn't dare bring Edward around the house.

Things at school seemed to be winding down and drawing to a close. Exams were in their imminent future, but Bella could only focus on that one fateful day looming ahead…her wedding to Edward Cullen was in less than two months time- at the end of July.

Bella stared off at the chalkboard as her biology teacher was trying to explain the terms of their exam next week.

"Earth to Bella" Edward whispered in her ear. Bella jolted in her seat. She sent a meaningful smile towards Edward before scribbling notes furiously in embarrassment.

At the end of class, Bella let Edward walk her down the hall. He was speaking to her softly about something and she nodded, letting the feeling of warmth between their hands drown her hazy senses.

Bella and Edward walked silently to his car with entwined hands. "Bella," he addressed formerly as they climbed in. "I'm worried."

"Why?"

"That's not the second time you've spaced out. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine!" Bella weakly laughed "I'm just…tired, that's all. It must be all the studying"

"Or the late night talks" Edward grinned. "We should cut back on those. We have exams to study for"

Bella sighed and let her head rest back on the seat, enjoying the smooth ride in Edward's Volvo. Lights passed her vision, until she could only feel the warmth of the summer seeping through her eyelids. Edward's cool hand enveloped hers as he continued to drive. Her body let the fatigue overwhelm her until she was drifting.

"Bella" Edward's warm whisper against her ear made her smile involuntarily. Her eyes flickered open, and she tilted her head to see Edward staring at her. Worry in his eyes.

"We're home"

"Home?" Bella sat up too quickly in her seat and clutched the side of her head, wincing.

"Bella-"

"I'm just dizzy, that's all" Bella covered, quickly opening the door. She reached for her backpack in the back, but it was gone. Edward appeared at her side with a devilish smile upon his statuesque features.

"You-" she pointed a finger, but he had already run to the porch steps of the Cullen residence with both of their backpacks.

Bella grudgingly followed into the house where Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were all gathered in the living room- playing video games, doing homework, or reading.

"You're home early, Edward" Esme commented. "Did something go wrong at school?"

"No, I decided that Bella needed to skip gym class today"

Bella looked up at Edward in horror "Oh no! I forgot to go to gym!"

"You don't remember me telling you that I had taken care of it?" Edward gazed at her curiously.

"I…I don't remember. I..."

A blur of bright white took over the background of the Cullen house. Bella turned her head- everyone was crystal clear, but glowing. All of them were looking at her strangely. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett stood up. Bella blinked- they were all blurred in her field of vision. She twisted back around to see Edward in front of her- fading into the glowing light. Her mouth moved, but she didn't emit any words. Suddenly everything was covered in black- someone must have pulled a switch.

* * *

**EPOV**

"I…don't remember. I…"

I watched Bella hovering for a moment, looking over at Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Jasper looked up in fear.

_Something's wrong _Jasper thought with narrowed eyes. Emmett could read Jasper's expression and nodded in agreement, frowning.

"Bella?" Alice called out. Bella didn't seem to hear her, but turned back to me.

"Edward" she mumbled incoherently, her eyes glazing and drooping- then her body collapsed. I caught her instantly in my arms and hoisted her to my chest in surprise.

Alice looked on in horror. "Did she just…_faint_?"

Jasper screwed up his face "I can't figure out what's wrong. There are too many emotions, she's too far into unconsciousness"

I quickly raced to my bedroom, ignoring Rosalie's passing glare as I opened the door and laid my Bella softly on the bed.

"Bella" I called. Her breathing came in an even tempo, but I didn't like the faintness of her heartbeat.

I decided to let her sleep. _Maybe she's just exhausted from school_…I tried to reason. But something was nagging at me. For some reason, I hadn't been feeling right lately. And it wasn't just me. Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and even Rosalie were feeling it too. _Whatever it is, maybe Bella is feeling it more-so than us?_

Snuggling closer and wielding my body into hers, I draped the covers over us and rested my head above hers, feigning sleep.


	5. The Meadow

**_The Meadow_**

Bella could barely move her body when she woke. It was like a steal cage had been secured around her joints, paralyzing them.

A dim light cast over the room. Bella rubbed her eyes with her fists, trying hard to sit up. A cool hand placed on the small of her back for support.

"Edward?" Bella turned in astonishment. _Why am I in Edward's bedroom? And why is he looking at me like that?_

"How are you feeling?" he inquired as he continued to help her sit up.

"Tired." She blurted out instantly.

"Not at all rested?" Edward's eyes rose.

"Well, sort of. I…" she squinted her eyes in concentration "I don't remember walking up here. What time is it?" Bella went for her watch but Edward was quicker.

"It's morning- exactly 7:38 AM Friday."

"What about school? That started at 7:30-"

"Carlisle took care of that. You are called in for a sick day-"

"I'm not sick- I was just tired!" Bella jumped up and swung her legs over the bed. To her surprise her body collapsed onto the floor.

"Bella," Edward sighed, picking her up from under the arms "I think you're just a little more than tired."

"And…I suppose you called in sick too?"

"Naturally" he smiled crookedly. "Someone had to watch over you. Besides, who knows when your next fainting spell would be."

"I fainted?!" Bella stood in horror.

"You must be really sick Bella, you need to rest up" Edward cringed at the thought of his Bella weak and sick in bed.

"It's probably all the tests and the homework, calculus _is_ killing me Edward"

"You have an A" Edward pointed out.

"Because I'm studying so hard- and because of you" she snuggled closer into his arms. It was then that her stomach chose to rumble. She winced at the sound.

"I think someone is hungry" Edward chuckled. "Esme stayed home to attempt to make you French toast. Would you like to try her concoction?" Edward was fighting a cheeky smile. Apparently the thought of anyone in his family cooking human food was entertaining to him.

Bella nodded and let Edward guide her down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Bella!" Esme chirped just as she set out a spread of delicious French toast, orange juice, strawberries, and muffins.

"Oh…wow" Bella gaped "you really didn't have to do all this, I feel like such an imposition" she blushed.

"Nonsense!" Esme waved her spoon "I haven't had this much fun cooking in years. It's refreshing to have someone human around the house- someone _normal_"

Bella only turned a darker shade of crimson as she sat at the counter and graciously devoured Esme's display of French toast.

"That was amazing Esme, thank you" Edward was looking at Bella with amusement.

"What?"

"I still don't understand how you can _eat_ that stuff"

Bella wrinkled her nose at him, climbing into his lap.

"So, what are we going to do today Mr. Cullen?"

"I don't know future Mrs. Cullen, what do _you_ want to do?" he grinned, his nose rubbing against hers.

"Have you seen the papers today, Edward?" Esme interrupted. Edward reached over the counter for the newspaper, still holding Bella in his lap.

_Death Tolls Rise in Seattle_

"Not good" Edward mumbled. Esme and him exchanged meaningful glances, Bella all the while watching them.

"What's not good?"

"Apparently there's a newborn vampire, or a few of them is my guess, in Seattle…" Edward showed the article to Bella. She scanned through the sentences.

"But these could just be serial killers-"

"You'd be surprised by how much we are at fault for 'serial killings,' Bella. All of these are tell tale signs of new fledgling newborn vampires in Seattle." He looked up at Esme with intense worry "But who would leave them unattended?"

"I don't know" Esme's lips pressed in a thin line, her words almost too fast for Bella's ears. "But hopefully the situation will be controlled before the Volturi must step in."

"TheVolturi?" Bella inquired.

"It's nothing" Edward waved the subject off, his eyes flickering to Esme momentarily before snapping back to Bella. Bella decided not to press the issue further, her head was already starting to hurt.

"What did you want to do?"

"Um…we could, go to the meadow?"

Edward grinned. "Excellent"

* * *

(**BPOV**)

Edward laid beside me in the grass. I traced over the soft green with my finger tips, breathing in the scent of the wildflowers mixing with Edward's smell. The bright midday sun sparkled off his skin in tiny diamonds. I couldn't bring myself to look away from his beautiful face.

Edward's hand traced over the grass and caught mine, wrapping it gently in a comforting cold. His thumb began to stroke the back of my hand.

I turned my head to him, smiling with dim eyes.

"I love you Edward Cullen"

"I love you Isabella Swan"

He rolled over and flipped upwards so that he was towering above me. The sun was blocked by his radiant, glittering figure so that I only saw the haunting, beautiful shadow of his face. His lips slowly caressed mine till all that was tangible slowly morphed into the background- his lips were caressing my soul, and mine his. I was dying to be closer to him, but was afraid of his reaction if I tried.

Edward's cold hand surprised me when it made its way to my stomach. My body buckled underneath his. My arms wrapped about his neck and crushed his lips to mine in a way that was almost violent. Edward moaned when my knee rose gently again and rubbed the soft fabric of his pants. Growling, his hand climbed higher within my thin t-shirt, caressing over my right breast. My eyes burst open, filling with sunlight before they closed in bliss at the feeling of his hand – a hard mound now replaced the soft skin beneath. I brought my knee higher unknowingly, drawing out a long growl from Edward as he nibbled on my ear. I grabbed in needy haste Edward's sides and crushed him on top of me, grinding myself on top of him.

"Bella" he panted. I shook my head "No, Edward" I stared into his eyes with intense fervor. Something had taken over me- something I had not felt before with Edward. His eyes locked with mine. Bella was gone…replaced with passion and intensity and need- just as Edward craved my blood, I was craving to be closer to him. Confused, I watched the innocent expression in Edward's eyes change to shock when my hands slowly roamed down his sides, to the button of his pants. Edward's face contorted into a grimace, and he quickly fell on his back, panting.

"Don't do this to me…Bella…"

The haze of euphoria I was in, had completely vanished. Hotness filled my face.

"That's something I have yet to learn to control" Edward spoke hesitantly. I knew if he could blush, he would. _Oh God, I shouldn't have pushed him…_

I turned away, curling into myself as I realized with shame that I had acted immorally. I probably look like a fool…I don't even know what I'm doing…what made me so sure he would want to do that with me anyway?...I wonder if I even can satisfy him the way he satisfies me…

Edward seemed to notice my lack of response, and rolled over "Bella, please don't be angry with me"

"Angry w-with you?" I stammered, refusing to look over my shoulder. "I'm livid with _myself_, Edward."

"What?!" Edward sat upright. I didn't move. "Bella Swan,…you're the most tantalizing…sexy…beautiful girl I know, I just wish I could give you more. I just haven't been able to control myself lately, and I'm afraid of the outcome if I lose control."

* * *

(**Narrator's POV**)

Bella let the tears run.

"Bella" Edward called out softly as he picked her up and drew her into his chest. "Please don't cry, I'm sorry"

"I just wish I…I could, um" Bella stammered, blushing profusely "satisfy _you_, the way you satisfy me"

"Are you joking?" Edward chuckled, bending down to her ear "You mesmerize me…and sometimes it's so hard to stop…" Bella lost her breath "I'm only a man, Bella…but I do love you, please believe me when I say I care about your safety."

Bella nodded, letting her head rest back against his shoulder, his head resting securely against hers.

"Besides," he continued in his seductive, sultry dark tone "We'll have our chance in a couple of weeks"

Bella turned crimson at the thought. "I wish that day were tomorrow"

Edward laughed loudly. "A little too eager, are we?"

"And I thought it was hard for guys" she sighed

"Oh trust me," Edward's voice darkened "It's harder than you think. But I have other worries that have taken over that thought- so…not until July 28th."

Bella let her body fall into Edward's.

"Bella?"

"Mhm"

"Don't faint on me again. You scared me a lot yesterday. I was so worried you wouldn't wake up"

"I'm fine Edward, really" she mumbled.

"I think we should let Carlisle check you out"

"I'm fine Edward!" Bella whined, snuggling closer into the cold of his shoulder. "Really" she mumbled, smiling. "Just stay still so I can sleep"

Edward frowned. "Let's go Bella"

Bella grumbled something incoherent as Edward picked her up in his arms. "I think we need to visit Carlisle."

"Edward, Bella. What are you two doing here?" Carlisle smiled pleasantly at the sight of his son and future daughter walking into the hospital.

"Carlisle, I was wondering if…" he turned to Bella, unsure of how to phrase his request. Bella sighed, turning to Carlisle.

"Edward is worried about my fainting spell."

"Oh" Carlisle nodded "Well, I'm sure I can run some tests and take a few samples-"

"_Blood_ samples?" Bella audibly gulped. Edward flinched.

"If that's alright with you, Bella"

"Y-yea, sure. Whatever" Bella shook her head as the dizziness washed over her. Carlisle led her and Edward to a room in the back, and quickly began to take samples.

"Really Edward, this is entirely unnecessary" Bella crossed her arms, sitting at the edge of the white bed. Edward smirked from the armchair.

"On the contrary Bella, it was quite amusing to see you react to having your blood drawn."

Bella growled and settled back into the bed just as Carlisle walked in.

"Everything seems to be normal, for the most part. Your blood counts are a little low, have you been feeling very fatigued lately Bella?"

"Yes" Bella winced at the thought, hating to admit her weakness in Edward's presence. Edward shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Well," Carlisle looked at the charts on his clipboard. "I do have a theory, but it will take a few more weeks of observance before I can truly diagnose anything. I'm sure you're just run-down from school" Carlisle pointedly looked over at Edward. They seemed to be sharing something that Bella wasn't supposed to hear.

Bella crossed her arms. "Can I go now?"

"Yes" Edward sighed "We can go"

"Take it easy Bella" Carlisle noted with a gentle pat on her shoulder.


	6. Broken Treaty

**_Broken Treaty_**

"I'll see you later tonight, I'm hunting this afternoon with Emmett" Edward kissed Bella's forehead before she climbed out of his shiny silver Volvo and up the stairs of Charlie's house. She sent him a wary glance before she let herself in.

Charlie wasn't home yet, he was still on duty. Feeling slightly hungry, Bella grabbed some lasagna from the fridge and heated it in the microwave. There was a yellow post-it note on the fridge- _Jacob called._

Bella immediately raced to the phone, messing up the first time she tried to dial the number. Holding the phone with shaky fingers, she bit her nails on her other hand as the dial continued to sound.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Bella- is this Jacob?"

Silence.

"Jacob?" she called into the receiver "Jacob can you hear me?"

"I can hear you just fine" he replied in annoyance.

"Jacob, I wanted to say…thank you, for saving me at La Push. I never got a chance to tell you that because you never answered my calls."

"Why don't you ever come over here anymore Bella?" Jacob harshly cut in. Bella stood speechless.

"Jacob, you never answered the phone-"

"I can't believe that after all he did to you, you're still going to let that bloodsucker back into your life" the tone of his voice was of pure disgust. Bella could feel wetness build behind her eyes.

"Edward didn't mean to leave me-"

"Right, Edward didn't mean to break your heart and make me clean up the pieces."

Bella's lower lip trembled at the sound of his venomous voice.

"That was harsh, Jacob."

Jacob heaved a heavy sigh on the other end. "I guess we can't be friends anymore."

"W-what?" she cried "Why can't we-"

"Sorry Bella, but you've chosen him. You've make your choice." The line cut.

Bella held the phone to her ear a little while longer before replacing it back in the receiver with shock. She could hear the microwave beeping in the background, but she didn't feel hungry anymore. Somehow she found her way to her bedroom, where she drew the covers over her head and let the tears slip.

* * *

"It's okay Bella" Edward's soothing hand was drawing circles upon her back.

Bella came up for air, out of the covers. She had been sobbing for what seemed close to four hours.

"W-when did you get here?"

"Just now. Charlie was checking in on you. I think he felt really awkward when he saw you sobbing underneath the blankets"

"Charlie was here?"

"He still loves you Bella, he cares about you a lot" Edward pointed out. "He's just having a hard time adjusting to the thought that his only daughter of 18 is getting married."

Bella let her head fall back onto the pillow. Her eyes were too tired to open again.

"Do you…want to talk about it?"

"It's Jacob."

The silence following was of understanding. Edward snuggled closer into Bella, and she turned around, letting him comfort her. "He was my friend…why would he do this?"

Edward didn't answer. He held her tighter to his chest, letting her salty tears soil his shirt.

* * *

Bella woke later that night from an uneasy sleep. Edward had whispered something in her ear a couple minutes earlier about quickly leaving to change. One thought permeated Bella's mind. It was now or never.

Grabbing her jeans, red sweater and sneakers, she dashed down the stairs to her red pick-up. Hopefully Alice wouldn't be paying attention to her visions for the next few minutes.

Bella checked herself in the rear-view mirror as she sped- the arrow hitting 65. Her eyes were red, puffy and swollen, her skin blotchy- her hair a ragged mess. Exasperated with her appearance, she turned away and concentrated on the road. It only took twenty minutes to get to La Push.

Her car jostled over the gravel that led to the Black residence. Parking it and leaving the keys on the seat, she darted towards the house. She didn't care that it was 3 in the morning- she needed to speak to him.

She knocked. Silence. "Jacob" silence. "Jake!!" she pounded harder. The lights flickered on in the house.

The door swung open, revealing a very grumpy, disheveled looking teenager boy of 6'5'', wearing his white sleeveless undershirt and boxers.

"Bella? What the hell-" his eyes immediately shot open in surprise.

"Jake, I need to talk to you" Jacob seemed to be ignoring her words and taking in her disheveled appearance.

"Bella, please, there's nothing to talk about" he winced, looking her over as he motioned to shut the door.

"No, there is!" Bella grabbed Jacob's hand which was sweltering to the touch, and dragged him outside to her car. It was like pulling a bull.

"Bella-" Jacob couldn't help but chuckle at her attempt to drag him "What are you doing?"

"Trying to talk to you!" she turned around when she got to the front lawn. "Please Jacob, don't do this. You're my best friend, and what Edward did was for my safety"

"For your safety?" he shot back in disgust. "He practically destroyed you"

"I know" Bella looked at her feet "He wanted to give me a chance at a 'proper human life.' But we love each other- and he came back when he realized that it was all a mistake."

Jacob snarled "So you're giving the bloodsucker a second chance? How do you know he won't do it again?" he crossed his arms.

"I just know" Bella frowned "Please Jake, don't make this hard. I don't want to lose you, you're my best friend"

"You've already lost me Bella" Jacob lifted his arms in defeat. "Hanging around that…that _bloodsucker_ is like slapping everyone on this property in the face. We care about you Bella, but you just turned your backs on us. It doesn't matter that you love him, Bella. He's an enemy. And now, I'm turning my back on you." Jacob's eyes glittered with a mixture of regret and anger as he turned away, almost too slowly- it made Bella wonder if he meant his words.

Bella lurched foreword, wanting to run to him and hold him and tell him she was sorry- but the guilt in her chest was welling up and overtaking her completely. Her entire body was shaking from the pain inflicted by his words.

"J-Jake, p-please…" she sobbed, unable to move. The lights on the front porch were flickering and growing blindingly bright. Bella squinted in pain as a new, unknown wave of hot fire spread through her veins. For a split second she was consumed by intense anguish that was not her own. She was being drugged by confusion- her body quickly becoming impaired by the sudden sickness and nausea overtaking her senses.

"Jake" she called out, but this time her voice was soft and far-away, struggling against the void of consciousness.

Jacob turned around with an exasperated sigh. "Bella, don't try to-" his words cut off quickly when he saw her.

Her small form was wavering, slightly hunched with her hand wrapped about her stomach.

"Bella?" He quickened his pace towards her. He could see the gleaming beads of sweat on her face, and then her eyes- rolling back into her head, her form falling to the earth.

"Bella!!" He caught her right before her body contacted with the ground. He gently patted her face.

"Bella, Bella!!!" he shouted. Lights flickered on in the house.

"Jake?" Billy called from the window, taking in the scene. "I'm phoning Sam"

Jake wasn't paying attention, he was so desperately trying to wake Bella that he didn't even notice the figure standing before him.

"Give her up, boy, and I won't have to kill you." The silky voice commanded.

Jacob's back shivered as the scent hit him. _Bloodsucker_.

"What do you w-want with B-bella?" he growled, having trouble controlling his form.

"It's no matter to you. Unless you want to die, and let your father die, it would be in your best interest to give her to me…now would be optimal timing." She bore her scarlet eyes into his. At that moment Jacob let out a painful scream as his figure completely morphed.

Within seconds he had launched his hind legs, and was chasing her into the forest.

"Jacob?!" Billy called from the front porch. He noticed Bella's abandoned body lying upon the ground.

"Bella, Bella are you alright?"

He wheeled back inside when he received no response and grappled for the phone.

Suddenly, a painful howl broke the silence of the forest. Birds scattered into the night air.

"Stupid mongrel" the fiery redhead emerged from the forest, brushing off the debris. Her eyes locked with Bella's barely breathing form. A sickening smile twisted upon her lips. She slowly bent down over the unconscious girl, tracing her fingers over her fine, translucent flesh.

"A mate for a mate" she grimaced, her eyes turning fierce.

"NO!!!" a booming growl shook the earth as three dark figures collided into the redhead, throwing her back towards the cliffs. Two of them began to attack the woman viciously, tearing at her body and throwing chunks of flesh into a pile. Her violent screams were soon silenced.

The one that had deviated ran back from the woods, his muscular arms carrying the bloody boy in his arms.

"Ugh, I can't take the stench" Emmett roared, dropping him to the ground. "_Dog_"

Three other figures made their way to the scene. "Sorry we're late" the pixie-girl apologized.

"Do you think he'll make it Carlisle?" Emmett wondered, looking down in amusement at the already healing werewolf.

"I think he will. He has a very badly fractured leg, which I can fix right now" Carlisle leaned over and positioned the leg. He threw the leg in the other direction, snapping it back into place. The boy moaned in response, still not waking.

"Bella!" Edward shouted as he left Jasper to light the pile of remains. He fled towards the fallen girl, feeling her forehead.

"She has a fever" he checked her pulse, fearful "she barely has any pulse Carlisle" his voice choked on the words. He lifted his Bella from the ground and into his arms, nuzzling his forehead against her own to cool the fever.

"Let's get these two to the hospital" Carlisle commanded before walking towards the cars.

Suddenly another car pulled up into the driveway. Three other boys bolted from the vehicle, sniffing the air.

"Bloodsuckers!" one of the youngest yelled. All three pairs of eyes were on the Cullen clan, and on their fallen comrade.

"Jacob?" Quint questioned, starting foreword. Sam Uley put out a hand to stop him. He was the first to approach.

"What is going on here?" Sam fumed "You have broken the treaty!!" he boomed, ready to pounce.

"Please," Carlisle held out a calm hand "There was a vampire on your property who is not of our clan. She came looking for Bella."

"What? Why would she come looking for Bella here!" Sam demanded.

"Bella had decided to visit Jacob tonight. Apparently the two were having a quarrel over their friendship, and she wanted to mend things." Carlisle kept his voice calm as usual while the rest of the Cullens looked on in either fear or intense hate. "Alice, my daughter, had a vision of Victoria's coming, and Bella's death. We broke the treaty in order to save Bella, and retrieve Jake who had gone after Victoria."

Sam looked at Jake who was unconscious upon the ground, strewn with blood. He winced.

"Is he going to be okay?" he asked, fear and vulnerability in his eyes.

"I'm sure he will be. I set his leg back, but we should still take him to the hospital in case."

Sam resumed his stance "You've still broken the treaty-"

"Can we please wait to have this discussion in the morning? I would really like to take these two to the hospital." Carlisle directed towards the fallen teenagers. Sam ruffled his back, but calmly gave his consent with a short, curt nod.

Immediately the Cullen clan was off the property, ushering Bella to the hospital in Carlisle's black Mercedes.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHOR's NOTE: PLEASE READ!!!

First of all I want to thank all of those who have read and reviewed my story- it really makes a difference and keeps me going 

Second, I want to apologize for any mistakes I have made- most of these chapters I write are in the late hours of the night- the only time I can be alone and actually do what I love. And I've been sick lately, so please excuse all the mistakes and the loop holes- etc. I promise it will be more detailed in the future- and things will come together in the end 

Third, I just realized how horrible I've been doing in some of my classes (which could be due to the staying up late- if only I majored in English and not pre-med right now) which is putting strain on me. And with coming down with the flu (and stomach flu), and feeling down lately I'm not very inspired to write at the moment.

However!!!

I do promise to get at least two chapters out by each weekend- so that being said, please don't hate me if I don't post anything for a few days. I feel like my writing has been rushed – it's not my usual style – and it hurts when I have to throw something half-done into the story. Hopefully there will be a divine intervention soon, when I will have days to write…but until then, I'll try my best. Sorry to keep you waiting.

XOXO- happy Valentines day


	8. Collide

_**Author's Note:** I'll try and post more. hope you like :)_

_please review!!!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Collide_**

"The treaty has been broken, Carlisle" Sam replied on the phone. Carlisle took a deeper breath.

"Saving Bella and Jacob doesn't mean anything. You know what you have to do now." Sam growled on the other end.

"Yes, I'm afraid I do. Thank you Sam. I hope maybe later on, we will meet again on better terms."

"I hope not" Sam replied gruffly before hanging up. Carlisle gently snapped his cell phone, his thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

* * *

Carlisle walked back into the blinding white hospital room. His son sat next to Bella's bed, his head in his hands.

Edward wrinkled his nose

"Is her scent off, Edward?"

"No, it's just her blood…it's…different. Perhaps it's moving slower than usual. I don't like it."

Bella moaned, shifting in her sleep. Her body moved towards Edward. He laid a hand on top of her burning forehead to cool the fever.

Suddenly Alice burst through the door with Jasper at her wake. Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme trickled in soon afterward.

"Carlisle!" she breathed, eyes wide with shock. Carlisle turned gently to his daughter, understanding that familiar look upon her face.

"Is it the Volturi Alice?" Carlisle spoke placidly, eyes focused on his daughter's face.

Alice's eyes glazed over, though no tears could be shed. "They're coming Carlisle, soon. And they're going to find out about Bella and…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

Carlisle frowned. "That does leave us in a predicament."

"Predicament?" Edward snapped, unable to read Carlisle's thoughts. He was purposefully blocking whatever he didn't want Edward to know. Edward glowered, a low growl emitted from the thick of his throat.

"What's going on Carlisle" it was more of a demand than a question.

Carlisle did not turn to Edward immediately, but instead addressed the rest of his family. "Sam Uley refuses to let us stay in Forks any longer. He's giving us three days to pack up and leave."

Alice lowered her head, leaning against Jasper. _Of course she had seen this_ Edward fumed, his grip on the armchair tightening.

"Or else what?" Emmett's muscles flexed in anger. "I don't think a pack of young werewolves could take all of us together."

"They may not, but I would rather respect Sam's wishes and forgo any more bloodshed" Carlisle retorted. He glanced sorrowfully at Edward. "I'm sorry Edward"

Edward could not hold his glare any longer. It was not his father's fault that this came to be. If only Victoria had not chosen to set foot on the forbidden territory.

Edward resumed his position upon the bed with his head in his hands. Slowly his family trickled out of the room, leaving him to his thoughts. Alice placed a concerned hand on his shoulder before she sulked out the door.

_How could I leave my Bella? Especially with our marriage so close…and her being so sick…and the Volturi…_the thought struck him hard_. I can't leave her, but I can't change her now either. She needs to have time with her family…and we will watch out for the Volturi without her knowledge…_

"Edward" her feeble music instantly filled the emptiness of the room. Edward thought its sound was so fragile, he was sure it would break under the strain of the silence…

Edward's eyes were immediately looking into her deep, chocolate pools that were struggling to stay open.

"Go to sleep Bella" Edward soothed, stroking her forehead with his perfect hand. He grimaced when he noticed how deathly pale her lips were- they were practically blue.

"I'm sorry…Edward…I had to talk with him" tears were passing her lips and rippling down her face. Her breathing began to quicken.

"Sh, everything will be okay Bella"

Bella's eyes swarmed with anxiety as she recounted the memory of that abhorred female voice so close in proximity to her face before her angel sang out. "Is the treaty…broken?"

"I'm afraid so Bella" Edward held her hand tightly within his own. Bella could see the hidden message in his eyes.

"What happens now?" she croaked, her hand reached to her throat in surprise.

"I'll tell you later, Bella" Edward unleashed the full force of his topaz eyes upon her. Bella began to drift away, eyes drooping before she realized what he was doing to her.

"Please Edward" she grasped onto his hand, her eyes pleading "don't leave me"

"Bella-" Edward shook his head "I'm not going to leave you while you're here. Please, try to sleep."

"But…you'll leave…eventually" she could feel the tears threatening to fall.

Edward sighed heavily. He wished so hard that he wouldn't have to tell her, that he could somehow avoid her pending question. He didn't want to cause her any more strain.

"Yes, Bella. We will all have to leave eventually. But not right now" he stroked her hair behind her ears. Bella's eyes locked with his own. Emotion flickered behind his eyes.

"No" Bella shook her head in distress, sitting up quickly in bed "Why are they doing this Edward? They can't make you leave!!"

"Bella, please" Edward shut his eyes tightly. "Don't make this hard."

"When do we leave?" Bella rasped out, controlling her voice now.

Edward turned away sorrowfully. "You're not coming with us Bella."

It took a full minute for Bella to fully comprehend his words.

"W-What?" she stammered weakly.

"Bella, it has been settled. I will retrieve you for the wedding at the end of July. Hopefully Sam will be kind enough to let us back over. We'll stage the ceremony north of Forks-"

"I can't be without you that long Edward!"

"I know Bella, I know" he stroked her face "But it has to be done"

"No, it doesn't have to be this way" she clutched his hand to her face, tears relentlessly streaming down her pale cheeks. "Please Edward, just change me now"

Edward's expression turned grave. "I'm not letting you give up your experiences as a human just yet, Bella. Take some time with Charlie and Renee, do all the things you've ever wanted to do without me- and then after the wedding, we'll see how things play out."

"No" shaking her head, she clutched his hand to her face harder. "Please don't go Edward" she sobbed.

Edward couldn't move or look into her eyes. He bent his head as emotion overtook him.

"Please Bella," his voice cracked. "Don't make this hard on me…"

Bella burst into full blown sobs, releasing Edward's hand and falling onto her pillow where she tried to cover her face. Her fragile frame convulsed with each sob, unable to take the swelling in her heart. _Her Edward was leaving her…for at least two months…_

Inside, Bella knew something was terribly wrong with her…and somehow, Edward and Carlisle knew it too…_who knew when she would next see him…_

Icy hands unraveled her own delicately. Bella immediately threw her head into Edward's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Edward shuddered against her form, unable to create his own tears- his indestructible body giving way to the insurmountable pain and agony at the thought of his imminent departure.


	9. Don't Say Goodbye

Author's Note: another chapter I promise.

Please review! thank you to those who did :)

* * *

_**Don't Say Goodbye**_

Bella was dispatched from the hospital two days later with instructions to "take it easy." Bella thought that was ironic- especially when the love of her life was leaving her in a matter of hours.

"There has to be a way" she muttered as Edward cradled her in his arms upon her bed.

"This is the only way" Edward kissed her head, burrowing his face with eyes closed into her hair.

"Please Edward" she pulled away to look into his eyes "Don't forget me, please"

Edward frowned "How could I forget my future wife? My own heart?" he choked, his topaz eyes boring into hers lovingly. "I just hope…you won't forget me while I am gone."

"Never" Bella whispered, shaking her head. Immediately Edward's lips came crashing down upon hers. He gently grabbed her shoulders and pulled her roughly against his body. Bella could feel the horrible edge to his kiss – tears betrayed her and fell freely upon his cold skin. Edward frowned, kissing her all the more fervidly. Bella broke away with a sob, hiding her face from him in his chest. Edward kissed her forehead tenderly, gently lifting her head with his hands and kissing away the tears on her cheeks and eyelids.

"Please Bella" he blew his scent into her face, nuzzling his forehead against her own "Be safe while I'm gone"

Bella nodded, her face scrunching up as the tears came again. How could they do this to her?! To Edward?! Why couldn't he stay…why couldn't things be different…why couldn't he change her now?

"I have to help Carlisle pack up and set things in order" Edward drew her closer to him "But I'll be right back. I have yet to say goodbye"

"Don't say goodbye" Bella begged, bowing her head _It just makes it all the more final that you're leaving_. Edward placed on last kiss upon her swollen lips before disappearing through the window. Bella watched the wind blowing the tree outside- where her Edward had just stood.

A surge of energy coursed through her body as she clung to one last shred of hope – and she was going to have to beg on her knees to receive it.

_I won't let this happen…_

* * *

"BILLY!!!" Bella pounded upon the front door of the Black residence. The summer night air felt unusually cold against her pale skin. "JACOB!!!! BILLY!!!"

Lights were on, she knew they were home. She heard the television quickly turn off.

Infuriated, Bella pounded harder. "JACOB!!" she continued to call out for five minutes. "PLEASE- I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO VISIT SAM TOO!"

Bella gasped when she heard rustling in the woods behind her, but she saw nothing in the darkness. She became keenly aware that someone or something was staring at her.

"JACOB!!!" She continued to pound with all of her remaining strength.

"JACOB BLACK, COME OUT HERE YOU COWARD!!!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!!!!!" she sobbed, falling against the door. She slammed her fist against it relentlessly. "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME-" she screamed. "OPEN THE DOOR!!"

Bella smashed her head against the door, another wave of nausea hitting her. "Please Jacob…" her voice broke under the strain. She could see it all too clearly- _visiting the abandoned Cullen residence, falling upon Edward's floor, unable to resurface…_

"Why…why…" the voice didn't down like her own. Her entire being was dispatched from her body. She was defeated. In a matter of hours, her life would be destroyed yet again…but this time, it would be all the much harder to bear his departure…

"I hate you Jacob" her hand pounded furiously against the door. "I…I h-hate y-you…"

Her last hope, was dashed…because _she_ had broken their friendship…because _she_ had fallen in love…because Jacob was _too_ _stubborn_ to open the door…

Uneasily getting to her feet, Bella clutched hold of the railing for support down the porch stairs. Her hand wrapped around her abdomen as another flash of light flew across her vision. …_Edward would be leaving soon…_ The constant reminder blinded all conscious thought.

She somehow made it to her car and lurched open the door, falling into the seat – falling into despair. Her fists pounded against the hard seat of her vintage truck until she felt too sore to move.

* * *

The road flew underneath of her. If Edward was leaving, she was leaving too. She couldn't bear to live in Forks- she would meet him in Alaska- she would meet him in Denali. Her hands angrily wiped the tears away with the back of her hand as she passed out of La Push limits.

Another flash of white struck across the road, and Bella couldn't avoid the blinding hot fire that overcame her exhausted form. The foreign beam of light paralyzed all thought and sensation within her being. She could feel the truck swerve, wheeling at 65 m.p.h. in circles, her head jostling foreword and smashing into something sharp. Her head whipped back too fast- a burning pain rushed up her neck and down her back. Panic didn't even have a chance to set in when she suddenly collided foreword into something hard.

His white steal hands grasped hold of the wheel, letting her frail body come into hard contact with his own. His reflexes tried to act fast enough, but the car was already spinning uncontrollably towards the ditch. Realizing within seconds that he was too late to right the car, he wrapped his marble arms about her and molded her form against his in a steal cage. The car proceeded to roll into the oblivion. His hand tucked her head into his chest protectively as he took the full impact from the collision into the mound of earth. The glass shattered and cut open the clothing until the shards smashed into his smooth back. Any debris that hit Edward's rock solid back, shattered further into a million pieces, all the while Edward kept Bella's form tucked into his own.

Edward kicked the door open when the tumbling had subsided and the engine began to smoke, and lithely pulled his love from the wreckage. Her eyelids flickered and she let out a small moan. It was then that Edward could smell the blood on her forehead from a cut she had received before his arrival.

"Damnit Bella" he muttered. Within milliseconds he was speeding away.


	10. Convincing

_**Convincing**_

"It's not serious Edward, do not worry" Carlisle put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"It's just a cut and a minor concussion. She should heal in a matter of days"

"Why does she keep doing this?!" Edward grasped hold of his hair in fury and frustration. "She's making it all the harder to leave-"

"Another issue I have to discuss" Carlisle's lips twitched into a small smile. "Sam Uley called. Apparently he had a visitor tonight."

Edward's head snapped up. Carlisle didn't need to speak.

_I think Bella was successful in convincing the clan to let us stay_.

"What? You mean, _Jacob_ convinced _Sam_?" Edward ogled at reading his father's thoughts. His enemy, the one who sought so hard to win over Bella, had convinced an entire pack to allow him and his family to stay.

Alice bounded into the room with a full blown grin. "I've already unpacked everything" she chirped.

"You _would_ know" Emmett folded his arms, chuckling. Jasper reached his arms around Alice, kissing her neck softly in joy.

"Another thing," Carlisle turned to Edward "Jacob requested to speak with Bella when she wakes. Apparently he feels a bit guilty about the accident. He wants to meet you at the border. He agrees that things will be civil."

Edward lowered his head. _I've misjudged him_. Feeling incredibly selfish with his past actions, Edward trudged upstairs- eager to change himself for his Bella's sake. _I should have no reason to fear the dog…if Bella loves me, then I should trust her…he is after all her friend, and took care of her when I was gone…I am forever in debt to him…_

* * *

Bella awoke to a hard pulsating within her head. It was like a pendulum swinging back and forth, always hitting her temples with each throe. Her joints felt stiffer than usual. Bella shivered when ice cubes contacted with the bare skin of her arms. 

"Sorry"

Bella opened her eyes to Edward's painstaking expression. Bella couldn't understand why he was wincing.

"Please, stay" she pleaded when Edward made a motion. He managed a small smile as he laid down beside her, careful not to touch her skin. Bella immediately snuggled as close to him as possible, wrapping her thin arms around his torso.

"Oh Bella" Edward sighed into her hair, wrapping an arm around her "What am I going to do with you?"

Bella sighed contently. "Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For saving me…"

"How did you know it was me?"

"I kind of guessed" she smirked, but the light in her eyes instantly fell away when she peered into his topaz orbs.

"It hardly seems fair, how indestructible you are…and how fragile I am. You are always so careful around me, you're always the one to save me" she buried herself into his chest, frowning "I hate it."

"Well," Edward grinned "_I _don't mind…I actually prefer it this way."

Suddenly, whilst locked in his gaze, the tears began to run down Bella's pale face.

"I tried Edward, I tried to change their minds …please don't be mad at me…I just…don't know what I'm going to do when you're gone…I wanted to meet you in Denali…"

Edward cleared his throat, and Bella lifted her head to see his crooked smile. Bella didn't know how to react to his expression _How could he smile at a time like this? When he's about to leave me?!_

"It seems you were successful in convincing the pack to let us stay" Edward grinned, showing his perfect white teeth. "I guess I can forgive you for almost killing yourself."

"Y-you're kidding?" Bella sat up quickly in awe. Edward chuckled and wrapped his arm about her, forcing her back down onto the bed.

"Yes" Edward bent down, millimeters from her lips "We're not leaving"

"You're not leaving" Bella sighed out, closing the gap between the two of them. Bella couldn't help but smile into the kiss as Edward's lips conquered her own. His tongue slowly traced the hidden spots of her mouth while her hands ran down the chiseled contours of his chest and abs. Suddenly Edward's hands held Bella's in gentle steal grips. He slowly drew his lips away from hers. Bella could tell he was restraining himself. Bella wouldn't allow his chivalry to ruin the moment. She let her head fall onto his chest as he lay back on the bed, his hands behind his head.

"However, you do have to talk to the do-…Jacob" Edward corrected, wincing at the name.

Bella's eyes flashed at the sound of Jacob's name. "You seem to be…warming up?"

"I guess I have to." He drew her in closer "Besides, I am in debt to him" he nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Mhm" she sighed, falling into his cold hard body.

"Why are you still crying?!" Edward gawked.

"I'm happy…that you don't have to leave" Bella sniffled, wiping the tears from her red-ringed eyes.

Edward chuckled and drew her in closer "Sometimes you baffle me Bella Swan"

"I'm glad" she smiled, snuggling closer into the crook of his arm.

* * *

The car ride to Jacob's was deadly silent. Bella was content to stare out the window at the passing greenery, with the bright yellow sun filtering through the gaps in the canopy. Bella felt agitated, even amidst the peaceful scenery. Perturbed, she turned to her Edward who seemed to be concentrating too hard on his driving…especially for a vampire. She recognized the look on his face. 

"Edward, what's wrong?" she touched his forearm.

"Nothing" he smiled reassuringly over at her.

"I know when you're hiding something from me Edward"

Edward chuckled "You _can_ read me, can't you?" he sighed out as he looked into her expectant eyes. He winced again.

"Edward?" Bella's voice rose in concern at seeing the pain in his eyes. Edward turned his head back to the windshield, as if avoiding her outcry.

"Carlisle has a theory for all those flashes of bright light you've been having."

"Oh?"

Edward nodded silently. "He thinks it has something with being an electa una and your mediation between us and…those _dogs_…"

"Edward" she scowled.

Edward held up his hands in defense "I'm sorry, it slipped." He looked over meaningfully "I'm really trying Bella"

"I know you are" She rubbed his shoulder. A peculiar sensation overcame her and she had to close her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Edward's voice came clear into her void.

"Mm, nothing" the guilt she felt was overwhelming. _How can I feel his emotions? Am I turning into Jasper?_

The thought struck her. _The electa's whole purpose was to mediate and convey emotions, sentiments, and thoughts when they were unable to stand one another…but I wasn't able to feel them before…why now?_

Bella was too deep in thought she hadn't even noticed that they had arrived and Edward was staring at her intently.

"You don't have to do this you know."

Edward had taken her silence as a warning, but Bella shook out of her dreamlike state.

"No, I need to do this. I owe him, Edward. And….Jacob was my best friend."

"He still is" Edward knowingly smiled, as if reading Jacob's thoughts "don't worry"

Bella let out a breath before stepping out of the silver vehicle, heading towards the tall teenaged boy leaning against the midget rabbit convertible. It was a comical sight.

Edward stayed by the car, wary not to pass over the line between Forks and La Push. Jacob eyed Bella over, not minding Edward's presence.

Jacob shivered when Bella stopped only a few feet from him- holding him in her fiery glare. He shoved his hands into his pockets like a guilty child, and bent his head from her gaze.

"Jacob Black- why didn't you answer me?!" Bella's chest rose rapidly. "Why?!"

"I'm, truly sorry Bella" Jacob ruffled the back of his hair. He heavily sighed "I didn't mean to hurt you. And, I realized soon after you left and got into that accident, that I didn't want to be the one to hurt you."

Bella stood stunned by his words. Her unrelenting gaze lifted, her cheeks blossoming into a blush. She could see Edward in her peripheral vision, shifting uncomfortably by the car.

Bella moved cautiously foreword and took Jacob's hand, causing his head to snap up from the ground.

"Thank you, Jacob." There were tears in Bella's eyes now. "I know…it must have been hard. I just…don't understand why Sam wouldn't allow the Cullens to stay after they saved me, and rescued you"

"They didn't rescue me" he scoffed, folding his arms. Apparently Jacob didn't like the idea that he needed rescuing. He wanted to be invincible in her eyes.

"Mhm. Right." Bella smirked. _Oh Jacob_.

"Look, I contacted Sam and made him reconsider to let those…_bloodsuckers_…stay. That is, unless they break the treaty again" he warned, eyes darkening.

"Jacob" Bella drew closer till she was inches from him. The heat from his body radiated off him in shocking waves. "It's inevitable, what is to happen, you know that."

Jacob sneered "Just don't remind me" he broke his hand away from hers violently, nostrils flaring as he began to fume. Bella jolted as wave after wave washed through her being. She tried to steady her being as they crashed down upon her – hate, fury, and a strong longing for something she couldn't tangibly capture, because she was prohibited by what was looming in the scenery.

Two firm hot hands held her body still. She flickered her eyes open in response.

Jacob's eyes were boring down on hers in concern. "Are you alright?"

"I…I don't know." Her voice held no certainty, and no emotions of her own- except for confusion.

"What is happening to you Bella?" Jacob stared into her face hard. Bella could see the light start to build in the distance behind him.

"I think I'm sick, Jacob." She gulped, her eyes widening as she tried to ignore the brightness taking over Jacob's form. Suddenly it was upon her all too quickly- and Jacob's hands were but a haze of light. Within second she was sucked into the brilliance, the light of his hands sinking into her skin. Her throat closed as heat overtook. She could see Jacob's eyes in her mind – and a fresh wave of emotions hit her – sadness, grief, hate, pain, worry-

She didn't understand it, was this was Jacob was feeling?

But then something different came with the sensations…

_What is happening to her? _Genuine anxiety pooled into the words. _Why does she have to love him- that bloodsucker- he almost destroyed her when he left. Why can't she see that I will always be there for her?_

Bella gasped and broke away from Jacob's clutch. Jacob stared on in bewilderment as Bella stumbled back with wild eyes into Edward's car.

"Bella" a musical tone of an angel caught her ears, and Edward's god-like form came into her line of vision.

"E-Edward?" she muttered as he came into her view. Her entire world – the trees- the car- was almost hazed completely in sparkling light that radiated from Jacob. Edward's figure dimmed compared to the surroundings, but when he reached out and touched her shoulder, it was like she had run into a brick wall.

Air rushed quickly into her lungs as a new thrill raced through her. Her veins pulsated and numbed her limbs. All the love she had ever felt for Edward was coming to a surface and radiated between them…combined with confusion and unbelievable restraint. Bella stared in wonder into Edward's concerned face. His form was crisper than before, everything was crystal clear- unbelievably wonderful and bright.

"Ah" Bella clutched onto her abdomen, doubling over as pain replaced her euphoric setting. The rays of light bouncing off of Jacob and Edward were filling her vision.

"Bella!" she could hear both cry out as she collapsed into something hard. Sharp pain began to spread through her body- it grew harder to intake air as the light was crushing in on her.

"Bella" Edward's voice echoed into the depths of her mind. She couldn't find her way out of the suffocating brightness, which was followed by an unbelievable aching pain. Soon the smooth feeling of Edward's Volvo flew from underneath of her.


	11. Truth

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. Exams are hell. And I know this isn't exactly my best writing- and I shouldn't make excuses- but it will get better.

Please review :)

* * *

_**Truth**_

Chief Swan busted through the hospital doors, catching the attention of all the nurses and staff at the counter. Dr. Cullen stood placidly with a clipboard in hand by the front desk.

"Chief Swan" Carlisle addressed with a small smile. "Bella is sleeping at the moment. But I think it is pertinent if you stay until she wakes – I believe that Bella is in a far more serious condition than I predicted."

Charlie stood dumbfounded, staring at Carlisle for a full minute before he cleared his throat in haste.

"Um, which room is she in?" he tried to keep his voice as even as possible.

"She's in the room just down this hall" Carlisle directed before escorting Charlie himself down the empty hallway.

Edward was leaning casually in the dark maroon armchair, feigning sleep when Chief Swan burst through the room.

"Edward" Carlisle beckoned in barely a whisper. Edward's eyes fluttered open and he gazed on with squinted eyes as if he had awoken from a deep slumber.

"Sorry, sir" Edward nodded as he left the chair for Chief Swan to reside in. Charlie only gave a curt nod and acidulous glare before taking his place beside his daughter.

"May I talk to you outside?" Carlisle addressed, holding his son by the shoulder. Edward nodded, obliging, listening to the workings of Carlisle's mind…

Edward stood planted to the spot as Carlisle's thoughts hit him slowly. It all took hold very quickly as the message percolated in. Had Carlisle not been holding Edward's shoulder steady, he surely would have collapsed. His distraught expression was concentrated on the floor – no air was passing through his lungs. The knowledge was permeating and paralyzing his transfixed form. Carlisle's firm hand massaged Edward's shoulder and brought his son out of his stupor. The slowly uplifted gaze of his son was too heart wrenching to bear.

Carlisle rushed to shut the door behind them. Edward's eyes were burning with eternal tears unable to release.

"She's dying" Edward stated blankly.

Carlisle closed his eyes, giving a short nod before Edward slammed his fists against the white hospital wall. Edward's abrupt outburst of anger caught the attention of the nurses.

"Edward" Carlisle touched his arm, but Edward shoved him off roughly. He sped down the hallway, leaving two large, deep indentations in the white drywall. Though he didn't need to breathe, he couldn't seem to find any air. Flustered, finding no way out, he slumped against the corner and fell into a heap, his legs and head drawn into his chest and hidden away by his stone arms. His unbreakable body began to shake.

Carlisle could barely keep up his façade, he too was about to collapse in sorrow for his son and Bella. Holding his breath he grabbed his cell phone and plastered it to his ear, walking off in the opposite direction.

"Alice. I'm sure you've seen-,…oh…" Carlisle looked back at his crumpled son slumped against the wall. "I didn't know it would be that soon. Tell the others. I'm sure. Come over here straight away."

* * *

Bella's head was throbbing uncomfortably. Her entire body ached as if her joints had been screwed on wrong. A huge weight had been lifted off her chest, and it seemed now she could open her eyes without being blinded.

She saw a familiar face beside her "Dad?" she sat up in shock.

"I'm here" he smiled reassuringly.

"Why?" Bella sat up, squinting and looking about the painfully bright room. "And…why am I here?"

"Dr. Cullen says you have contracted something. Edward and Jacob helped you to the hospital when you fainted."

Bella held her head, trying to remember.

Carlisle cleared his throat and caught the attention of both father and daughter.

"Chief Swan, may I speak with Bella privately for a moment?"

"Sure" Charlie smiled crinkly before kissing Bella on the forehead. Bella sat star struck as her once-stubborn father walked out of the room. Was it only yesterday that Charlie refused to acknowledge her?

"Carlisle?" Bella asked, swallowing the hard lump ridged in her throat. Coldness immediately enveloped her right hand. Bella gasped as she found Edward beside her- who must have snuck in when Charlie exited.

An involuntary smile crossed her lips as her fingers began to play with his. Something behind his eyes was informing her of the situation- and part of her wanted to scream out and let him comfort her.

"Bella, I think I know why you are having these peculiar symptoms."

Edward's grip suddenly got tighter. Bella's eyebrows narrowed in worry.

Carlisle hesitated "You have certain _mediating_ abilities..." Carlisle wrinkled his brow in confusion.

Bella's eyes widened in shock, scanning the faces of Carlisle and Edward.

"So this is all because I'm an electa una?"

Carlisle nodded, glad she was catching on.

"Your family lineage is far removed from that of the ancient clan of Electa. Therefore part of your ability is dysfunctional, or is otherwise altogether missing. This portion, unfortunately, is very vital."

Carlisle stalled, taking another unneeded breath. His topaz eyes were filled with fascination.

"Bella, you have the extraordinary ability of acquiring the power of anyone or anything you have touched, or has touched you."

"W-what?!" stammering, she felt like all the air had escaped from the room.

"But why now? I never showed these symptoms before"

"Because you were never exposed to abnormal beings such as werewolves or vampires." Carlisle managed a smile. His eyes still held the unbearable depth and sadness in his eyes.

Bella looked hard at the white sheets in a mix of frustration and anxiety as Carlisle continued.

"You're unique ability was awakened when you first came in direct contact with us…mainly Edward."

There was a long lull of silence when Bella vehemently tried to deny to herself the truth of Carlisle's words.

"It's the only thing that makes sense…" Edward choked, staring down at the milky skin of Bella's hand, brushing it gently. He lifted his head to reveal two large topaz pools "…you've been trying to balance your friendship with Jacob and your life with me…and I never made it any better, and I blame myself for causing you such unneeded stress." Edward struggled to smile. She could see the dark behind his eyes, and couldn't find a consoling smile within herself to show.

"Bella," Carlisle directed her attention away from his son "Your association with unique beings permits the transition of enormous power. The bright light you described is a symptom of your body shutting down. You are incapable of handling the strain that accompanies abilities akin to Edward _and_ Jacob."

"I remember" Bella scrunched her face "I was…able to read Jacob's thoughts…and feel Edward's emotions in the car…"

Carlisle turned away, massaging his forehead for a moment – distress etched upon his handsome face.

"It seems you've also absorbed Jasper's ability. Possibly Alice's also, though you may not experience anything yet."

Edward tightened his hand around Bella's, kissing the top of her ivory skin.

Bella watched Carlisle shake his head and run his hands over his tired face and through his hair. Were things worse than she knew?

Bella finally found her voice, although it came out weak and unsteady. "So, can it be fixed? Can it be undone?"

"The burden of harboring of such capabilities is not meant for a human to bear." Carlisle pointed out. A wave of unreasonable guilt passed over Bella. Carlisle could read the look on her face.

"It is not you, Bella, that is at fault."

"If I were only, 'functioning,' properly then I wouldn't be in this mess." Bella cried out indignantly. "I'm the problem- I'm-"

"How can you say that?!" Edward's voice boomed. "Look at what we've done to you! What **I** have done to you!!"

"Edward, Bella" Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose. Bella noticed the origin of Edward's mannerism.

"Blame will not suffice, nor will solve this problem." Carlisle pointedly glared at Edward who sulked back into his armchair, purposefully gazing away from Bella and his father.

"Bella" Carlisle addressed again "A conflict is occurring with the natural and delicate balances of your human form. And it is putting a strain on even your tiniest of functions."

"So,... this just means I can't hang around both Edward and Jacob."

Bella suddenly realized she was destroying herself by her friendship with Jacob and her love for Edward. Her chest started to wrench at the thought of forgoing future encounters with her best friend.

Carlisle didn't reply immediately.

"Right? I mean, that's the only problem. I can't harness Jacob and Edward's abilities all at once."

"That reasoning would work…in any other circumstance."

Bella's head shot up.

"The situation has become more involved than I thought, since you made me aware that you have adapted Jasper's ability as well…" Carlisle frowned, pacing the floor and shaking his head. Bella peered up in confusion.

"Now I see that your body's struggle isn't just between Jacob and Edward…it's from encounters with the Quilettes…our family…Alice, Jasper …"

Bella sat back in the bed. Edward's eyes were locked on her.

Carlisle hesitated. "I thought you had more time" he exhaled. "Bella, you're dying."

The room suddenly got twenty degrees colder.

Edward watched as Bella's lids slightly lowered to the window sill, then up at the pelting rain pouring down the glass panes. He gazed, bewitched by the reflection of the droplets echoing into her eyes…though no tears of her own dampened the faint rose of her cheeks.

Edward and Carlisle waited- waited for her to scream, to cry, to shout out- to fall into Edward's arms…

But she just sat, unable to unlock her eyes from the window, as if she were deliberating within herself. After five minutes, she exhaled and closed her eyes.

Turning back to Carlisle, she opened her eyes to reveal no tears- no emotion whatsoever.

"What do I tell Charlie?"


	12. The Plan

Author's Note: hope you like. Review please!!

* * *

**_The Plan_**

Everything had been concisely planned.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked, reading the perturbed expression on Bella's face. Her big brown eyes caught the glint of emerald in his topaz stare. She quickly closed the small gap between them, finding solace in his smooth cold lips. In trying to convince her love that she was okay…she found herself crying onto his stone features mid-kiss. Edward wrapped a hand to the back of her head, tangling his hand in her hair, grasping her waist in the other. He slowly caressed her bottom lip with his tongue-

_Bad idea_…Bella's last conscious thought before her body completely lost control. Her legs found their way around his waist, carrying part of the white hospital bed-sheet with her. Her hands roamed through his copper tussles, pulling his head further into the kiss. Suddenly she felt all of Edward go stone stiff. Bella sighed, exasperated when she finally realized she had lost control..._again._ Biting her lower lip she bent her head in shame.

"Bella"

Edward soft caress of his finger lifted her chin to his face so he could lay a chaste kiss upon her swollen lips. He leaned foreword, letting his face rest on her cheek. He deeply inhaled her scent.

"I'm sorry Bella, we'll be together soon…I promise..." his soothing voice sent shivers down her spine. Bella leaned her head onto his own.

"Trust me" he chuckled "It hurts me too" he whispered into her ear, softly kissing her earlobe.

He heard Bella's breath hitch, but continued to nuzzle her jaw with his cheek. His chest let out a low primitive rumble.

"Bella" he purred. He stopped abruptly when he realized the body he was holding was completely still.

"Bella, breathe!"

Bella fell upon the bed, her chest heaving at his command. "Sorry" she blushed. _I will never get used to it…_

Edward chuckled. _God she's beautiful_.

No doubt listening in, waiting for the right moment to enter, Carlisle appeared within the room. "Bella, I think it's time."

Bella nodded, composing her breath. Edward took his place by her bedside, grasping hold of her hand. Bella held onto it as if for dear life. She would need Edward's strength when she ran out.

"Chief Swan" Carlisle addressed from the hallway. Within seconds Charlie's ruffled appearance, still in his officer's suit, filled the doorway. Charlie took the chair on the other side of Bella. He tried his best to ignore the fact that Edward was sitting on the other edge of his daughter's bed.

"I have already spoken to Bella, about her illness. If she would like to share with you?-" Carlisle cued.

Bella nodded. Edward gave her an encouraging squeeze.

"Dad…I'm sick." She looked up finally.

"Honey," he chuckled "I think we all knew that."

"No Dad, I'm really sick." Bella nudged. Chief Swan's hopeful smile vanished. He turned his head from her to Carlisle. "I'm sure they can treat you honey, there's tons of new medicines out today and-"

"Dad" she forced out, stalling his hopefully ramblings. Charlie looked his daughter in the eye, his smile fading. He watched the glistening tears fall down her pallid cheeks.

"There's no cure."

"What? That's ridiculous!"

"It's a rare disease they can't find a cure for right now. Carlisle thinks…" Bella choked. She shut her eyes, trying to find a breath.

"I thought she had more time. But we believe she has two to three weeks."

"Two weeks? Two weeks till what?"

Bella shut her eyes tightly, forcing the tears out. _Why are you making this so hard Dad?!_

"To live" Bella finished.

All was quiet for a minute as Charlie soaked up the information. Finally he looked up at Carlisle, who like Bella, was impressed with how Charlie was handling it. "Is there anything you can give her?"

"Yes, we're giving her some medication to lessen the symptoms and any future discomfort."

Charlie nodded. Bella caught sight of the droplets escaping her father's eyes before he could brush the rest away.

"Don't you worry Bella" Chief Swan patted her hand. Bella's lower lip trembled. "I'm going to call Renee, and we're going to find the best care out there to see if there is anything anyone can do."

"Dad" Bella started to object.

"Nope" Charlie's crinkled smile started to collapse. "Don't you worry" he patted her hand again before bending over her bed and kissing her forehead. "I will be right back, you stay put while I call Renee and the guys at the station."

Bella watched her father leave the room. She couldn't take it anymore –

Carlisle silently left the room as Bella fell foreword into Edward's awaiting arms.


	13. Undesirable

_**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long, but the end of the year is winding down and I now have more time :) Hope you like, please review and rate!!_

**Thanks**

**_

* * *

_****__**

Undesirable

Bella changed the thermostat to a higher temperature. It was absolutely freezing in her father's house.

The mirror on the back of her door showed slight changes in her appearance. No gauntness was evident, although her skin was an even whiter shade of pale. Dark circles were beginning to form underneath both eyes – matching those of her surrogate family. _No doubt a side effect from the lack of sleep _she thought. Perhaps she was losing more weight than she thought? The jeans she wore were baggier than a couple days ago. How could that be? Were these abilities, rarely surfacing, actually taking a deadly toll upon her figure?

Bella reversed the mirror, unable to look at herself.

Flopping back on the bed, Bella counted down the minutes till Edward's arrival back from hunting with Jasper and Emmett. 1 hour, 54 minutes left.

Charlie had taken a few weeks off from duty to be with Bella as much as possible. At times, it would become annoying knowing that Charlie was in the house, awkwardly sitting on the couch. Bella eventually convinced him that they would have plenty of time together in the afternoons, and that she didn't want him to sacrifice his job for a few weeks while she was still in school.

But today, was Friday. And Bella was sure that Edward had something in mind for the weekend.

Or at least, Alice's constant hints to "keep her weekend before graduation free," were strong enough to convince her that something was up. Bella stared at her white ceiling, wondering – about everything. What would it feel like? Getting married to Edward…to be _his_ wife. The sound of being in his possession upon her lips, sent a sudden thrill through her. _To be his…_she thought with longing as she closed her eyes. What would their first night be like? She could vaguely make out the images…pulling the tux over his shoulders as they stared into each other's eyes. It sounded so cliché, but just imagining herself, draping the straps of her dress over her shoulders and letting the dress cascade to the floor with ease…was an image she hoped would become a reality. She would pay for anything to stun Edward, to please him and make him happy…

_

* * *

_

She was running towards the only door available in the tiny peach room…struggling against the hands that grabbed at her hair, throwing her up against the wall. She was forced to turn around, liquid gliding gently down her porcelain skin and staining the surface. Her fists shot up protectively in front of her, her hair sticking to her face. The hate, anger, greed…and lust that rolled off of them were more than she could handle. His slimy hands took hold of her shoulders. Bella struggled to rip them away, but he only laughed cruelly at her vain attempt. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and slammed her head back against the door.

_The brightness that had skewed her vision of the four figures was now replaced with a blur of dim light, fading quickly into darkness._

"_She's bleeding, are you sure?-"_

"_Just do it already"_

_Her body had no feeling until those rough, calloused hands were on her stomach, aiming to undo the zipper. She moaned, her hands feeling their way for the wall – something to grapple on. She got onto her hands and knees and managed to summon the strength to crawl._

"_She just doesn't give up, does she?" one laughed._

_Hands ruthlessly grabbed her lithe body and slammed it back on the ground like a rag doll. Bella cried out. Another steal grip pinned her arms above her head. She began to flail her legs._

"_Let…me…go!" she sobbed. The pressing darkness dissipated - a growing brightness from heaven shielded her eyes from their monstrous figures. Sweat percolated on her forehead as new feelings of strength began to surface beneath the barrier. Her entire being burned with the brightness._

_Bella let out a cry of pain as a rushing unquenchable fire replaced her blood. The monster before her yelped in pain, releasing her from his grip – and was thrown against the back wall._

_Bella looked on in terror as the three other dim figures collaborated at once against her. She was no match for them all. The black haired one came into view, and she could only see his fist before-_

_Bella groaned, her face numb. Liquid was flowing into her eyes. She could only dimly make out the figures looming over her, struggling to undress her. _

"_Edward" she moaned out…her last plea for help as all consciousness evaded from her. She envisioned his god-like body, his comforting dazzling smile…her hands brushing through his copper hair…_

_The last sound she could perceive was their vicious victorious laughter._

"_Edward isn't here to save you" one mimicked cruelly._

_Bella's heart raced. What had they done to him? Had they hurt him? Where was Edward? She never should have left…_

* * *

**BPOV**

"EDWARD!!" I broke through the dark barrier, reaching for air.

Topaz eyes stared back at me, cast against a background of baby blue. Everything was skewed by darkness.

"Oh God" I struggled to swallow and laid back down, holding my forehead for composure. I couldn't seem to steady my breathing. Edward loomed over me protectively. His hands were strategically positioned on either side of my body for support. Edward's presence radiated deep into my core.

"Bella…it's okay…breathe…" Edward commanded, brushing the sticky hair from my face.

I couldn't calm down. The images and sensations were too strong to cast aside at his command. _I can't cry…not in front of him, I can't…_ but my tears betrayed me. I didn't want to see the distress in Edward's eyes, to see him so concerned and worried. I just wanted to melt into his arms and disappear. He let me cry into his shoulder, and I clung to him for dear life…afraid that my dreams would sweep him away. I'm sure he could feel my form shaking.

"It felt so real…" I gasped out, clinging to his shirt. Edward held his breath, stroking the back of my hair.

* * *

**EPOV**

The images of Bella, tossing and turning, moaning my name, begging to be released from pain, would forever remain a plague upon my thoughts. What nightmare would be so horrific to upset her to this extent?

"I'm here now." I soothed, kissing the top of her head. Bella peered up, her swollen red eyes sending pangs through my body. I couldn't take it. Just the feeling of her shuddering form against mine made my entire body ache in pain to console her…but there was also such a sudden foreign feeling growing in the pit of my stomach, telling me exactly what to do…what I _wanted_ to do…what we both _needed_, and my instincts instantly drove me to quench that drive.

**

* * *

**

Narrator

Within moments he filled the small gap between them and ardently took her lips in his. She complied without hesitation, and immediately wound herself about him. Edward did not draw away- he eagerly trace her face with his fingers lightly.

Bella's hands grappled for Edward's skin, but only found stifling thick cloth. Bella shrugged Edward out of his tan blazer, her hands already reaching for the hem of his white shirt. Edward pressed his lips ardently against hers – his hands, tangled in her hair, led her body down onto the soft mattress. Bella gasped for air, head fogging in and out of consciousness. She held tight to Edward's golden-auburn locks as he gently caressed her neck with kisses. He carefully nipped the skin with his teeth, pulling a moan from the depths of Bella's throat.

Bella grabbed at the white fabric and pulled it over his head hastily. It was quickly discarded on the floor. Edward froze, his eyes darkening.

"For once, Edward…don't be a gentleman…" Bella half begged half moaned. The sound of her voice drove Edward nearly to insanity. It was then that he saw his Bella, gaping at his half-naked body. He could heart her pulse quicken- until her heart altogether stopped and her eyes were fluttering. Witnessing his love adoring him, sent a wild spark through his body- and suddenly it was as if he had been struck by lightening. Just the wandering of his love's eyes, increased his arousal and confidence tenfold.

His hand grasped her back, lowering her till she hit the bed. Bella's heart began to beat fervidly as he kissed her neck. Bella's hands traveled up the length of his arms, her nails softly grazing his skin until she cupped his face. Edward couldn't get enough of the heat radiating from her body.

Her sweater soon contributed to the growing pile. Edward ogled at the tight navy blue tank top.

"I love that color against your skin" he whispered huskily, almost panting as hard as Bella. Bella immediately grabbed either side of his face and crushed her lips to his. His smooth tongue roamed the insides of her mouth with care. When his tongue reached her lower lip, she could hardly contain herself anymore. She knew there were boundaries- that what she was about to do was forbidden in Edward's eyes- but at the moment, she wanted to make the most of every human experience possible. Her body tilted up and pressed against his, her back arching provocatively.

Edward stiffened, his lips turning to stone upon hers. His eyes were shut tightly.

Bella tried to kiss him again. And again. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. She tried once more, but Edward remained a statue, his arms actually starting to shake.

Her body was in physical pain from the withdrawal…and the _rejection_. She couldn't take it anymore. Was she really _that_ undesirable? She was completely new to the feelings in her body- maybe her impulses were too rash? Was she even doing this right?? She was about to explode-

"Damnit Edward!"

She came back full-force with as much passion her body would allow. His body caved, and she took the opportunity to pry open his mouth with her own tongue this time. The sweetness of his mouth was so overwhelming, she wanted to scream out in ecstasy – to beg him to permit her release- that she was his, enslaved for eternity, and was willing to give herself only for that one moment of sweetness when she could taste him…

Bella moved her tongue delicately within his mouth, cautious of the sharp canines. She grazed over the smooth surface of white – drawing from Edward a low growl.

"Bella"

She did not stop at his command. The sternness of his tone only edged her on.

Bella's hands reached out and traced the perfect contours and muscles of his chest and abs. _He truly is a god…_

She could see the debate ensuing within the pits of his eyes. He stared blankly into hers.

Bella wasn't going to let the moment die…she was too far in, too intoxicated, to have her drug removed…

With quick motions Bella jolted upright and wound her arms around Edward's frame until her hands rested on his upper back. She nuzzled into his chest with her cheek. Edward purred softly, arching his head with closed eyes- unconsciously winding his arms about the woman before him.

Bella kissed his chest, slowly down his abdomen-

"Bella" he warned in a short-breathed growl.

"Edward" she seductively replied in his ear. Edward hard-swallowed the adams apple in his throat. Bella loved the mix in his eyes- confusion, passion, innocence, lust-

"NO!!"

Bella fell back as an abrupt gust of wind knocked her over.

She lay still for a minute, her back on the bed, until she realized what had just happened.

She peered up at Edward's heavily panting form against the corner of her bedroom. His hands spread-eagled, clutching the walls tightly, she was sure he was going to leave a dent. His eyes were shut, a grimace spread on his face.

"Edward, I'm so sorry…I…" Bella peered away, letting her hair shield her tears.

What could she say? She had pushed him too far – the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him.

"I'm sorry Edward" she whispered meekly, knowing he would hear her.

She drew the covers up to her chin, clutching to the soft light blue cotton fabric that shielded her shame and guilt. She kept her head averted, listening to Edward's pants continue to pour out in rhythm with her own. The tears that flowed, choked her throat.

"Edward" a new voice, darker, broke the unbearable silence minus the heavy breathing from both parties. A sudden waved of calm stifled Bella's emotions. Frustrated, Bella whipped her head around to find Jasper and Alice in the doorway.

"Thank goodness" Alice fell back against the door. "We weren't too late…" she mumbled.

Jasper's face contorted into discomfort. "Alice, I'm taking Edward home." Jasper nodded in Bella's direction before following his troubled brother out of the room.

* * *

**BPOV**

I could watch as Edward left with Jasper. The calming wave only enraged me. Why was I defective? Why was I so undesirable?

My attempts to ease the tears, only backfired with sobs. I threw the covers over my face, unable to stand the embarrassment and humiliation.

Firm hands took the sheets and pulled them lithely from my hold.

"Bella" Alice soothingly brought my face towards hers. She wiped the tears from my eyes.

"It's all my fault" I tried to turn my face away as the shame resurfaced, but Alice moved.

"No Bella, it's not"

"I pushed him too far Alice, I didn't mean to hurt him-" my cheeks began to burn.

"Bella, you have to understand. You _both_ are inexperienced. Edward isn't used to-"

I waited in silence as Alice stalled.

_Wait_…I turned around to meet Alice's blank stare.

"Alice?" I took hold of her shoulders. "Alice!"

She blinked back into reality.

"Alice?"

Her eyes were filled with fear. She grasped hold of my arm. "Bella, we need to get to the house. NOW"


	14. Wait

_**Taking Chances 13 - Wait**_

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I was completely and utterly embarrassed and **infuriated** with myself.

_If Bella only knew how much I wanted her, how much I __**needed**__ her,…She almost sent me right over the edge when she was kissing me and-_

I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. I couldn't let the yearning for her take over- I would just be in trouble again.

_God…if she only knew how beautiful she was…_

"Edward! Stop pacing!" Emmett's voice boomed.

I halted. Jasper was sitting stiffly on the couch, his hands balled in fists and shaking.

"Even without Alice here, I think I can tell that you're overloading Jasper." Emmett laughed. Rosalie slapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry" Edward replied, ruffling his hair. Jasper let out a loud groan as a new wave of guilt hit him. Jasper jumped off the couch and headed towards me. _Oh no_. He took hold of my shoulder, his other hand rubbing his forehead.

"Edward, you really need to either control your hormones, or just do it already."

My eyes darkened. "You know how I feel Jasper"

"I know, I know. _Wait till marriage_. But from what I'm feeling, I'm not sure you're going to make it."

Anger coursed through me. I shrugged off his hand.

"We'll see how it goes."

"Woah, woah! I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just trying to help. You were in rough shape after I pulled you out of there, and thank God I did because I know you wouldn't have lasted another second in that room. Hell _I_ was about to pounce on Alice! It was like running into a wall- I was…" Jasper shook his head "I was completely off my guard. I knew you had to get out of there."

I could feel the heat flooding to my face- although there was no physical evidence of my embarrassment.

"I'm really sorry, I'm just…so frustrated" I rushed my hands through my hair.

"I know, I know" Jasper put a sympathetic hand on my shoulder again. "But you should let Bella know how you feel. I think she took your reaction the wrong way."

I jolted. "What?"

"Well," Jasper shrugged "She thinks it's her fault."

"How could it be her fault!!" I hit the wall vehemently. "I'm the one who's- I'm the- why can't she-" I couldn't seem to form a sentence. Jasper was still gaping at the massive dent in the wall.

"Edward-"

"I can't even kiss her without risking her life!! You know how that makes me feel? I wish I could hold her and kiss her, and be with her like a normal couple-" _and make her happy, and do things to her I have only dreamed of…_

"Edward, please"

I inwardly blushed at my thoughts. I finally took note of Jasper's pained expression. I closed my eyes, stifling my emotions. "Sorry" I muttered before flying down the stairs-

_Edward, don't leave we need to talk_ the high voice of Alice reached my ears before I got to the door.

Within moments the front door swung open and Alice appeared, Bella following close behind…

Her scent blast through the room and enveloped me in a cocoon of freesia - her delicious almost tangible scent. Her hair was falling in her face, but I couldn't keep my eyes from hers. She was so beautiful, so perfect, an angel, standing in my doorway. Did she have any idea how she glowed? How her beauty radiated to the point I could feel every cell in my body shiver at the sight of her?

"Earth to Edward!" Alice screamed. I peered back to my tiny sister. _I had a vision. Victoria is coming, and so are the Volturi. And they're going to find Bella_…images flowed like air into my body- _fire, screaming, my family in bondage as Bella fell on her knees…_I couldn't breathe as I witness my beautiful Bella's mangled body, bleeding…I was in a nightmare! And then, suddenly, all twenty of their eyes turned black as they circled her-

* * *

**BPOV**

"NO!!" Edward fell on his knees as the vision overtook him. I rushed foreword, holding his shoulders.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

Edward's eyes lifted to mine. I immediately understood.

"In Alice's vision, I die. Don't I?" I turn around without fear.

Alice held her breath "We still have time. The Volturi have not come yet. And as long as we devise a plan before nightfall, you will be safe."

"Edward," I turned quickly to him, my hands steady on his shoulders. My face was only inches from his. "Edward, do it now."

"What?" he gaped in bewilderment.

"I'm going to die anyway, even if they don't come-"

"No!" he roared, pulling me to my feet. I found his arms wound about me. "I will not do that to you, Bella…at least, not yet" he buried his face into my hair. I wanted to wrap my arms around him, but the lump in my throat was making it harder to breathe.

"I'll contact Jake. To make him aware." I nodded into his chest, trying to keep my composure. I didn't want Edward to worry- I wanted to seem unphased and nonchalant, cool and collected…but it was growing harder by the second with Edward so close to me. I could hardly catch any air as I pulled away from him, and stumbled on my feet for the door.

"Wait…"

His angelic voice echoed throughout the room until it passed right through my body. I sighed into the magnified sound, smiling as the sun found my skin…

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Edward wrapped his arms underneath her crumbling form. Bella lazily laid her head back on his shoulder.

"She's completely passed out" Alice mumbled, a crease between her brow. "She's exerting herself too much. This…this _ability_ is really taxing her."

The entire Cullen family seemed to be congregated in the living room. Jasper massaged Alice's shoulders as both looked on at the torn, tortured couple. Edward took Bella up in his arms, cradling her head into his chest. Rosalie, who had grasped Emmett's hand, even gazed in sympathy at the pain in her brother's eyes. Edward slowly ascended the stairs, slower than his normal pace. Carlisle narrowed his gaze when he noticed something odd in his son's demeanor, and in his struggle to lift Bella's body.


	15. Breaking Dawn

Sorry for the very VERY late update...btw, the last chapter was chapter 14...my bad :p

* * *

_**Breaking Dawn**_

**BPOV**

Edward was not beside me when I woke up. A strange emptiness filled me as I sat up in the king-sized bed, draped in golden sheets. _I must have fainted_ I thought in horror, groaning to myself. My stomach rumbled. _Oops_. Stupid me had forgotten to eat again.

Opening the door, the Cullen house was oddly quiet. I caught sight of a shadow in the distance briskly headed down the dark hallway to my left.

I cautiously traveled down the hall, watching my back for any of my future siblings. I heard the door further down the hall shut. I quickened my pace towards Carlisle's office.

"You called Carlisle?" I could hear the melancholy tones of my angel just beyond the dark redwood door. I leaned my head upon the cool door panel, and caressed the smooth wood with my hand, envisioning him just beyond the wall. Already, I was going through withdrawal.

"Yes, Edward. I have a few pressing matters to discuss with you. I'm sure you know of Alice's vision."

"Yes. Did you call…_them_?" Edward forced out.

"I called Seth. I warned him of Victoria and the Volturi. They'll be on the look out while you're gone."

"That's another thing I wanted to talk about. Are you sure you want to stay back while Bella and I travel north to Denali?"

"Yes…and that's part of another topic I would like to discuss, Edward." There was a long pause. "Edward, Esme and I have been noticing that the family has been…acting differently, since Bella and you have reunited."

There was an audible sigh from Edward. "I know, Carlisle. And I agree with your prediction- that it may be part of her ability."

"She doesn't intentionally drain us of our physical strength, but I'm noticing even Emmett is having a harder time hunting."

"So your saying-"

"That you're trip with Bella may help re-energize the family and bring them back to their normal selves. But Edward, son, I am extremely worried for _you_."

I cupped my mouth, striving to hold myself up as the truth was revealed. A gut-wrenching pain began to develop in my stomach. _I was __**effecting**__…everyone...like a plague. And my Edward was suffering more than anyone else…_my vision became unclear.

"Edward" Carlisle's tone was melancholy. "You're connection to Bella is causing you too much strain. Jasper has told me that your emotions are raging beyond control, ever than before. Emmett and Alice are concerned because you don't run quite as fast as you used too. Even Esme and I noticed you were trembling when you carried Bella upstairs. Now Bella is small, Edward, even Alice could carry her no problem in her condition!"

"I know, Carlisle" Edward spoke softly.

I fell against the wall, trying to hold myself up as my chest started to heave for air.

"I think its best you leave right away. Alice has already proposed an excuse for Charlie- a family camping trip. We will remain in hiding, dealing with the Volturi while you and Bella head towards Denali. But I want you to be aware, Edward, that you're not as strong as you once were. Be careful, son."

I couldn't breathe anymore. I barely heard the door opening beside me.

"Bella?" Edward stood surprised in the doorway.

I stared at him with tears streaming.

"I…I gotta go"

I sprinted down the hall, knowing full well that Edward was faster than me. He was at the edge of the stairs waiting.

"Let me go Edward" I cried, trying to push past him.

"Bella, please, what's wrong?" he gripped my shoulders.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shoved his arms off me. Edward stared at me with hurt.

"Please, just let me go"

Edward watched as I raced down the stairs.

"Bella…Bella!" he called after me when I reached the front door and flew out into the slowly dawning morning.

"You're obviously repelled by me, Edward" I covered, wiping my tears before facing him.

I was only stalling time…I knew what I needed to do, and it was making me fall apart.

"How could I ever be repelled by the most beautiful angel? You are the most amazing thing in my life." Edward held my shoulders again. I started to cry, and I bent me head so he wouldn't see. "I told you Bella, it's all me. If I wasn't a…a monster, if I were normal then we could kiss, we could make love, _endlessly_, _countlesly_" he laughed at the thought, trying to still catch sight of my eyes.

"Bella? You're all I want, all I need. You're everything Bella."

I watched his arms start to tremble. He tried so hard to hold back the weakness I was inflicting upon him.

"You've been hiding it. All along you've been hiding it."

Edward swallowed hard. "We're vampires, Bella. We live forever, nothing can phase us."

"That's not what Carlisle says."

"Well Carlisle-"

"Emmett? Even Emmett is losing his strength? And no wonder Rosalie is moody! She's angry that I'm causing her pain!"

"Bella you're not causing us pain! Just a little strain, you're hardly a threat-"

"But I am Edward! Don't you see? I'm hurting all of you!!"

"Please Bella, this is not your fault-"

"That's where you're wrong Edward." My lips trembled. "This is the one time, where I definitely know it _is_ my fault. And it's destroying all of you."

"Bella we don't die!!"

"I…I can't stand the thought of causing you pain Edward! I'M CAUSING YOU PAIN!!" I struggled against his grasp. I pounded against his chest till I fell against him in sobs. Could I bear to leave him? Did I have the strength? I would have to…to keep him and the family safe,…so that they wouldn't endure pain any longer…

It took all the courage in my body to look up into his eyes

"Bella, stop, please" Edward begged, blowing his breath in my face. I became temporarily paralyzed as his lips traced mine. I thrust my feet foreword until my lips crushed against his. I wrapped my arms around his neck. _One last time_ I thought regretfully. My hands traced down his arms till I held him tightly to me by the cloth of his shirt about his waist. Edward must have sensed the urgency of my kiss, but refused to pull away. Could he sense what I was about to do? Was that why he locked me in his arms, unwilling to let me go? Did he have any idea…

I broke away and narrowed my head before Edward could catch me again. His lips touched my hair, and I took that moment to breathe in the last of his scent.

"I've got to get back home. Charlie is waiting."

"You can stay here. Alice already informed him of your sleepover-"

"I…I need time. To compose my thoughts." I covered, hoping that my emotions weren't giving me away. Edward stared at me seriously.

"Are you sure you want to go home?" the hurt in his voice nearly made me crack. I bit my lip.

"Yes" I barely muttered.

"Alright then" Edward drew me close to him and walked us both to his awaiting, shiny Volvo. Little did he know of my imminent departure as dawn began to break over us.


	16. Diversion

_Author's Note: Haha, sorry I forgot to publish this part first! that would make more sense._

* * *

_**Taking Chances 16 -Diversion**_

**BPOV**

Once I heard the Volvo pull away, I burst through my bedroom door and flung my backpack onto my bed. I grabbed all the clothes I had in sight, a few pictures, my portable cd player with Edward's cd, and my wallet. I rushed to the bathroom and grabbed all the toiletries I needed before bolting to the kitchen. I could barely make it down the stairs because of my tears- but I knew I had to keep going.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice echoed again from the couch. This time, I listened. I turned to him, wiping my tears. Alarmed, he quickly stood. I held up a hand-

"I'm going camping with the Cullens."

Charlie's expression fell. "Bella, are you alright?" suddenly, his face became beet red. "Is it Edward again?" his fists began to ball up in fury.

"No! Ch- Dad, no! Edward is…wonderful. I just can't wait to go" I forced a smile before flying past him and down the hall towards the door.

"I'll be back soon!"

I didn't know if that last part was true, but the last thing I wanted was Charlie to worry and call the Cullen house- alerting everyone of my disappearance. It was hard enough to keep my mind focused so that Alice wouldn't know my plans of escaping.

I flung my backpack into the passenger seat and scrambled into the drivers side, fumbling with my keys nervously. Could I really do this? Would Alice find out? I had to keep thinking of minute tasks to keep her preoccupied.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Edward watched Bella ascend the steps and step inside. She looked back at him- her expression so blank and unreadable, Edward couldn't decipher the person before him. Disturbed, he made sure the door was securely locked behind her before he sped home. Edward's hands made their way to his hair, hoping to comb away the anxiety pulling at his gut. Something was brewing beneath the surface of his angel. He would just have to ask Alice when he got home…

* * *

"Flight number 610 has been delayed, all passengers please report to terminal A5"

The cool voice of the woman on the automated loudspeaker only made Bella's insides twist. People pushed and brushed by her roughly, causing her to falter. She had come this far, and the plane at terminal B15 was going to take her far away, very far away…so she would never hurt Edward or the Cullens ever again…

Bella checked her flight on the screen-

_Gate B15…Flight 280...Departure from Seattle to Boston, Massachusetts…On Time…_

Bella heaved the air from her lungs, shutting her eyes and clutching to her backpack tightly as the tears began to fall. She bowed her head so that no one could see her cry. What was she doing? How long would she last before Edward found her, or would he ever find her? Would she be gone before…

Eventually she found her way to gate B15. There were only three other people at the gate…her flight would be basically empty. Bella sat down and entertained herself with watching the people around her. One was an elderly woman, pudgy, clad in a dark blue dress with frills at the end and a dark blue hat. There was a small cocker spaniel next to her in a brown case, which looked extremely uncomfortable. Bella sympathized greatly – being trapped was not exactly the most comfortable situation to be in. At least now, she was able to free Edward-

A new fresh batch of tears flowed down her face and the anguish took over. It felt good to break down after holding it all in the ride over-

"_Edward!"_

"_What is it Alice?"_

"_Bella is trying to leave- she's at the terminal! She's going to Boston!!"_

Jolts of adrenaline ran through Bella's body as the vision slowly faded away. She grabbed her backpack and bolted towards the EXIT sign-

Her diversion had worked.


	17. I Can't Hurt You Anymore

_Author's Note: Sorry I haven't written in a while, I will try to be better. Enjoy! (btw I enjoy your comments, thank you :) ~ and I know the whole concept of my story is a little odd, but it will make sense in the end (I promise!) - there's a reason Bella has in in-between relationship with Jacob and Edward..._

* * *

_**CHAPTER 17- I Can't Hurt You Anymore**_

It had worked. The Cullens would be leaving within the hour for Boston- leaving them out of harms way if the Volturi ever appeared in Forks. Exactly as Bella had planned. And if Charlie ever wanted to contact the Cullens, they wouldn't be home for questioning when Bella didn't return. An unplanned bonus.

Bella could barely see through her windshield in the pelting rain. She didn't know how long she drove, all she knew was she was going south.

Her chevy began to slow down as it neared a string of bright lights.

"DAMNIT!" Bella smashed her fist against the dashboard. The arrow on the fuel tank was way below the normal empty setting. She pulled over and grabbed her backpack. There was no time to waste. The panging in her stomach was getting stronger, and her legs were shaking so violently she thought she would collapse. No matter, she had to keep going on…for Edward's sake…

She tried to grasp onto the memory of her last kiss.

_His hands clasped tightly to her arms, moving slowly to her sides as he pressed against her with equal urgency. Her body melted as his lips moved against hers. Her body trembled as he touched her, holding her face with the delicacy of a feather. She grasped onto his hand for support, urging him for more…_

Bella saw the motel lights ahead, right beside a diner that had probably seen better days. The red blinking lights of the motel sign were partially burnt out, and a grungy man with long hair was throwing away trash outside of the front door. Should she keep walking? She inwardly groaned as a familiar pain shot through her limbs. She wouldn't make it much farther if she tried. Summoning her courage, she clutched to her backpack and made her way across the highway towards the broken-down first star motel.

The man at the counter with the grungy long hair looked at her oddly. She could see the glimmer of grease on his face from the 70s lamp replacing the burnt out bulbs of the florescent ceiling light. She heard something crunch beneath her feet as she moved foreword, but dared not to look down at exactly what it was.

"Excuse me," Bella was surprised at the weakness of her own voice "do you have any rooms available?"

The owner continued to stare, his teeth grinding on the gum in his mouth. Bella started to feel uncomfortable. Finally the owner grabbed a key from underneath the counter and threw it onto the surface.

"That'll be $20 sweetheart" he grinned, showing his yellow teeth. Bella hurriedly threw a bill towards him, grabbed the key, and hurried out before she vomited from the stench.

_What the hell am I doing_? Bella traced the doorways until she found it- 112. She thrust the key into the lock, closed the door behind her- pulled the locks- and fell to the floor.

* * *

Edward had the oddest feeling as he boarded the private jet. Carlisle pulled strings with Tanya's family to acquire the newest, fastest plane possible. Edward was certainly grateful for their generosity, but the strong feeling in him could not be ignored. Could Alice for once be wrong? Was Bella perhaps using her own strength against them, so that she may not be found?

"Alice, are you sure you saw Bella boarding the plane to Boston?"

"Yes, I'm positive-" yet as soon as Alice's words were uttered, her entire face became a blank pallet of emotion.

"Alice" Jasper was beside her within moments, caressing the top of her hand. "Alice, what is it?"

Alice shut her eyes, shaking her head, struggling against the void. "I…I can't make anything out. I know I was right, Bella had boarded the plane…but, I can't see anything else of her future- I can only see her running through the terminal"

The engines of the jet blast to full gear, and within seconds they were midair, on their way across the country.

Edward knew there was no time. He ran his fingers through his hair in anxiety. "She won't last Alice, she's going to die! You have to find her!"

"I'm trying Edward" Alice strained, eyes still shut. Jasper gave Edward a disapproving look, and before long all the Cullens were induced with a wave of calm.

* * *

_Hands grabbed around her throat and squeezed tightly. Her whole body was being throttled by her need for air. The sight of three pairs of eyes started to blur…_

Bella gasped for air, grasping her neck in reassurance that it was all a dream…a very, realistic dream…

It was then she realized her entire body was covered in sweat. Panting and freezing, Bella wrapped the holey sheet of the dingy bed about her and fell back. Everything ached. Everything was tingling and burning at the same time. Her teeth began to chatter. How she wished Edward's hands were about her. She knew she wouldn't last long without him, she could already feel her insides shaking - she needed his strength, she need the familiarity of the Cullens in more than one vital way…to maintain the out of control power inside of her, to quench her loneliness, to revive her…

But she was hurting them. Despite the fact that they were vampires and could not die, they were in pain…and even though she needed them to salvage her own life, she could not bear the thought of inflicting pain upon her surrogate family.

A streak of fire blazed into her vision-

She was cast into a spacious room with many small windows, maroon leather seats, a flat screen television towards the front – accompanied by 5 pale people with glowing eyes, gathered in the middle-

Before she could rejoice at the success of her plan, her body jolted as a cold rush of what felt like water, penetrated her body-

"_This doesn't feel right!"_

_Bella watched in awe at Edward, standing before her. It was hard to watch._

_His fists were balled up at his sides, his body heaving abnormal rhythms of air. Her body was slammed with such force of emotion, she wanted to scream in pain._

"_Edward?" she called out meekly before him._

_He made no reply, but kept the distressed glare upon his face._

_He could not hear or see her._

"_I'm trying Edward!" Alice's voice cracked. Jasper sent a deadly glare in Edward's direction. "All I can see is…is us! At this moment!" Alice's voice trailed off, her eyes shifting to the spot where Bella stood._

_Jasper's face fell in horror. _

"_Someone's here. I can sense their fear." _

_He must have uttered something else inaudible, for in the next moment Edward's body completely turned to face her. Eyes the color of wavering golden wheat fields stunned her. Can he tell I'm here? She reached out to touch him-_

_The moment her delicate fingers brushed his arm, her skin began to tingle wildly. Edward's eyes flew open – glancing down at the area on his arm where Bella had touched. How she wished he could see her and hold her…_

"_Edward!" Alice sucked in air as another vision hit her. Before Bella attempted to reach out again, the tingling sensation increased tenfold._

_She was screaming before she could hit the floor. Every facet of her body burned and ached, as if they were being twisted and squeezed. She could feel every fluid in her body running at an impossible speed. Something cold brought her senses back temporarily-_

"_Bella" Edward's voice was a mixture of panic and relief. "Bella, can you hear me?"_

Her body is transcending realities – taking Alice's ability to impossible levels_" Carlisle's voice invaded the commotion of the background and into the confines of her head. How could she hear him? All of her senses were on overload._

"_Bella" her angel called out to her again._

_She slowly opened her eyes, wet and tearing from the stinging pain. "E-Edw-ward?"_

"_It's okay Bella, you're here now. I'm going to make sure you're safe." Edward's cool lips brushed her forehead. He brought her body closer to his chest._

_Her ears buzzed. Something was pulling her away-_

"_Bella? Bella stay with me!"_

"_I can't. I-I can't h-hurt you anym-more…" Bella managed - her vision clouding._

"_No Bella! Stay-"_

Her angel's voice was lost, and so was the commotion of the plane. Her dank, depressing surroundings of the hotel room resurfaced…and so did the bile in her throat.

The pale, thin limbs of her body shook uncontrollably as her body released itself in waves of nausea. Edward's coolness still lingered on her face.

It seemed hours had passed, her body dwindling between consciousness and nightmares. Within that time period, she had managed to push foreword and walk the 25 more miles the next day to another hotel- concentrating on keeping her mind blocked from Alice's sight. It was around eleven at night, as she passed through the seedy town towards her motel. A series of whistles and cat-calls followed as she burst through the door past the lounging men by the bar. She struggled to put the key in the lock…her eyes beginning to grow heavier by the second- her legs were about to give way.

Was this really how she chose to end her life?

_Bella, stay with me_

"I can't" Bella cried, bursting into her new motel room.

_Bella, we don't die!_

"I can't hurt you!"

Her breathing hitched, her body falling foreword. A streak of light blazed her vision again.

_Keep it together Bella, you have to keep it together a little longer…_

Leaning on the glass-top dresser, Bella searched through the blurs. She could feel the bed beneath her fingertips.

_I'm coming for you Bella, hold on_

"No" Bella squinted as a searing headache overtook.

* * *

**BPOV**

_Delirium clouded everything. Edward's comforting smile, his eyes – green- beckoning me to be enveloped in his arms. He held out his hand – the backdrop of a clear blue sky in the middle of their field. He was even more of a Greek God in this picturesque backdrop, than I had ever witnessed in person. How could I have overlooked his radiance?_

_Grabbing his hand, he drew me into his chest, breathing deep into my hair. All of my love emanated about us - it was more than my body could handle alone._

_I was finally safe. Finally home._

"We don't bite"

I started. Edward was no where. His arms, his eyes…was all a dream. He was gone.

The grotesque sound of drunken laughter rumbled into my ears and rung through my brain. I couldn't focus, all I could hear was the hard, pelting rain outside. And the loud, thunderous knocking. Someone was trying to get in.

There was no time for panic. I tried to move my legs. _Damnit, move_! Was I too exhausted? Paralyzed? I had to have _some_ strength left!

"Come on, open up the door-" I knew those voices. I recognized them immediately. The carpet was easier to crawl on, and I managed to make my way backwards towards the bathroom – my eyes locked in horror at the turning doorknob. I didn't even have time to glance at the figures in the doorway, when my body reacted- I was running towards the only door available in the tiny peach room.

Forceful hands grabbed my hair just as I reached the knob. I flew forewords, meeting the hard wall. My skull felt like it split in two. The pain was so blinding, I could barely keep my legs from caving. The grasp did not relinquish its' grasp, but thrust me up against the wall again- flipping me around . I tried to keep my focus- and pulled up my fists. Everything was blurry. Three dark shapes stood before me. I could barely make out their appearances from the matted hair in my face.

"Don't worry, love, we'll take good care of you" the one closest gruffly laughed. My joints froze in panic. _Get a grip on yourself! Focus! You can take them-_

A wall of poignant smell hit me. Alcohol? No…it was worse. Foreign emotions flooded me…their thoughts filtered through my mind. Hate, anger, greed, and lust rolled off each of them. I was paralyzed – their thoughts struck me numb.

Slimy hands amidst the laughter, took hold of my shoulders. I jerked myself away, tripping into the wall-

"Don't think you can get away that easily"

"Aw, is the bitch giving you a hard time, Hank? Are you man enough to take care of it?" the one further back jibed.

"Shut up! I can take care of this bitch fine-"

When I finally turned around to face my attacker, something hot collided with my head. I heard the shattering of glass before I fell to the ground.

_Get up Bella! Get up! You can't fade now._

"Edward?"

I flickered my eyes opened against the pain. Bright lights and low voices replaced the blur.

"She's bleeding, are you sure?-"

"Just do it already"

There was no time to feel. All focus was quickly dimming to darkness. Suddenly, I could distinctly feel rough calloused hands on my stomach, tugging on my zipper-

Trying to pull away, I groaned at the pain as I retaliated – pushing myself to my hands and knees.

"She just doesn't give up, does she?" one of them laughed.

Hands ruthlessly grabbed my body like a rag doll and slammed it back on the ground. My struggling arms, covered in sticky liquid, were pinned above me. My chest heaved- I couldn't breathe. I began flailing my legs.

"Let… me go!" I was astonished at how weak my voice sounded, when I used every ounce of energy to cry out. Dirty, forceful hands twice the size of mine- grabbed at my limbs, pinning me to the floor. There was too much input- too much light-

"Leave me alone!!" The binding grasp on my legs was released, and so was the pressure in my skull. I stared, wide eyed, as did the other two attackers – the man hit the back wall and slowly slid down, unconscious.

The black haired one came into view, and I could only see his fist raised before-

"Look's like a good fuck to me"

"I don't know. She looks sick."

"How often do we get this opportunity? She's a virgin, you can tell"

My body jerked upward. Involuntarily, a small noise emitted from my throat – my face contorting into a grimace. I gripped at the object, still grasped in his hand – but he quickly withdrew the sharp instrument – and I released an unknowing breath. Thoughts racing, all I could do was stare at the two men in front of me. They pushed my upper body back to the ground. I could not fight them any longer. My eyes flickered as everything moved slowly about me. Every moment had a weight – an emphasis – slowly memories seeped and quickened their pace – filtering through my mind, one last time.

_My mother at a ballet recital, watching me trip on stage…celebrating my birthday with my father last year…meeting Jacob…the cliff, our motorcycles…the meadow…homecoming…biology class…my friends…Alice, Jasper, Emmett…the Cullens…Edward…_

"Edward" I could see every perfect contour of his body in my memory…

Laughter pierced my thoughts – marring my image of Edward.

"Edward? Who's Edward? He's not here – only we are"

Panic swelled within me to the point of bursting. What had they done with Edward? Was he okay?

"N-n-o…E-ed-dwar-r-d…"

* * *

**NARRATOR**

Deafening cries obscured her final thoughts. Was that her? Had they finally ripped her open and stripped her of the very gift she had long-saved for him?

"Bella…"

Bella awoke to the familiar, sad voice. His topaz eyes were boring into hers with such terror and despair, she could barely contain herself from crying out to him. But her throat was dry, and her body burned with pain.

_I must be dead_…she thought before succumbing to the mirage before her.

"T-take m-me home…p-please…" Bella cried, hoping that wherever Edward dared to take her…whether that be heaven…he would stay with her.


	18. Untouched

_Author's Note: A little bit shorter than the others, sorry._

* * *

**_CHAPTER 18 - Untouched_**

**EPOV**

God, if I was too late…I couldn't dwell on the thought. My Bella had left irrationally for our sakes-

"Edward" Alice gasped – her tiny frame starting to shudder. Jasper caught her before she fell.

_Three men, tearing at her clothes- and there was blood…everywhere…and then, there was Bella, alone, crumpled on the floor – half naked with crimson staining her body…_

"NO!" growls rumbled through my body and stood all hairs on end. Fear and anger ripped through me to the point of disillusion. I jumped from the plane before it touched the runway…

It took me minutes to run the 80 miles- before I saw the sign from Alice's vision. And room 208, the door completely open…

_Don't be too late, please don't let me be too _late-

One man lay unconscious in the doorway – I didn't even spend a second to look at the faces of the men who turned to look at me- their hands on the zipper of Bella's jeans…

My hands grabbed their shirts in fists before lunging them out the door. I dared not look back – my throat was burning for the sweetest tasting-

"Edward" Carlisle placed his hand on the shoulder of my heaving body. "Let Jasper and Emmett take care of them."

"They…were going…to rape…they…hurt…her…" a strangled, strained voice replaced my usual calm. Carlisle directed my shoulder to turn around. Tentatively, I peered over at my Bella, bleeding.

"She needs a hospital now, Edward." _Take her to Forks. I will meet you there._

_Father, I don't know if I can resist-_

_Yes, you can Edward. She's your future wife, this is Bella we were referring to._

I nodded. Taking a cautious step foreword I examined the damage-

_Blood, her delicious blood in her hair- her skull must be fractured, her wrist sprained- there's blood on her clothes- is that just from the gash on her forehead? Oh God there's so much…_

If I could cry, tears would be covering her body but I had to maintain myself. She was still untouched,…_somehow I had made it_ – perhaps Alice's vision was flawed. But it was still all my fault…she was bleeding unconscious on the floor because of my stupidity – because I put her in danger – because I was a monster. Choking back the regret swelling within me, I reached out and touched Bella's cheek.

"Bella…"

Her eyes flickered ever so gently – I hated to wake this angel in so much pain. She winced, making me wince in response. Why couldn't I be there in time before they hurt her?

Her large tired chocolate eyes gazed at me with a mixture of relief and incredulousness. My entire body was unconsciously under her spell – a pang reverberated through my body at the sight of her tired, pained gaze. "T-take m-me home…p-please…" Bella meekly begged. My heart swelled as I watched her eyes close again. I gently placed her form into my body, and without a word to the rest of my family – ran to save my world in my arms.


	19. Please Don't Make This Go On Forever

**_Chapter 19 - Please Don't Make This Go on Forever_**

* * *

_I could see him in front of me, his arms outstretched for me to fill. I sighed as I made my way towards him…I had been a fool, an utter fool to leave him. But I couldn't take the guilt of hurting him, Alice, or the family…_

_I had wished so much to become part of their family,…to become part of Edward…_

_I grasped hold of myself, trying my best to keep standing._

**Bella**_…_

_My body instantly reacted to the sound of his voice, the hot sweet breath against my neck…his cold hands cupping underneath my face until I could no longer remain conscious or breathing beneath him…_

_I faltered against the tree, but managed with blurry eyes to see the road not far from where I was standing in the woods, just beyond where Edward had stood._

_I tripped and fell to the road. My legs held no strength…I had not eaten nor slept in days, fearful of Alice's premonitions. I could not let her find me…I would not hurt them._

_Why this sudden change? Had I not decided moments ago, to lunge into his arms forever, and allow myself to drag their family into the abyss with me?_

_The black path wound before me. Unafraid, even in the deepest dark of night, I traveled alone. This forsaken path, would take me closer to that dim light. _

_Everything within me was conflicted – torn between what I _should_ do, and what I wanted – what I _needed_…_

_I should have run in the other direction…_

"Bella"

He called my name out once more.

"Edward?" My throat strained the air foreword, but my voice came out ugly and hoarse – a crime against the beauty of the angel before me.

His face of marble stone held narrowed, concerned eyes. His lips painted a fine line of concentration as his eyes scanned mine. I nudged into the touch of his hand which smoothed my messy hair back against my head.

Minutes passed – and my heart gradually relaxed to the steady rhythm of his hand.

"You're angry" I muttered through tight lips. How could I face him? My entire being starved for him. Yet, I had betrayed him in leaving. If he could but see through my eyes, and the pain inflicted upon my conscience – the utter horror and contempt towards myself - knowing I was weakening him and his family. Even in my deteriorating state, I could not bear to look at him – or face myself.

"Yes" his reply was short and curt.

I heaved a breath, trying to fight the tears. I shifted away from him.

"You shouldn't have saved me. I didn't want to -"

"Cause us pain?! Bella- that is the most ridiculous excuse!"

"I can't stand you being weak and vulnerable! I'm hurting all of you -"

"Bella stop!!" Edward grasped hold of either side of my face gently. My tear strained eyes were locked with his wide black stare.

"I love you – irrevocably – forever – how many times must I tell you?" his tone turned soft "I am not angry at you Bella, I am angry at myself – for not getting there soon enough to save you from getting hurt – for bringing you into this entire mess – it is not your fault that you have an ability that feeds off the powers of others – it is a gift, Bella"

"I don't want it Edward!"

Edward stood like a statue at the interjection of my voice. My lips trembled and I turned my blushing face away. I felt the bed shift to Edward's weight. He took my quaky hands within his own, kissing them with his lips.

"You think I want to manipulate other people's abilities?" My tone suddenly turned sour with self-loathing. "I don't know how Alice can bear it. I watched you board the jet to Boston – and I was so close to you, and when I reached out to touch-"

"You…felt that too?" Edward gaped. God he was gorgeous. I wanted to kiss him so badly when he stared so absently like that.

I nodded. Maybe I wasn't completely crazy.

"Alice can't transport herself, none of us can – and – you're still human!-"

Tears took hold. "I hate feeling Jacob's anger and frustration towards you, or his conflicted feelings for me. It's painful enough to hear of them and watch him suffer without feeling it! Even Emmett's massive strength I cannot control – I don't want it Edward!!! I never asked for any of this – I hate hearing voices in my head – I don't want to feel crazy anymore!"

Edward's lips crashed against mine. The sea of emotions stirring within me were at last quieted. Slowly his lips drew away –lingering close to mine.

I bit my lower lip, breathing in deeply.

"Every minute I'm closing in on death." I averted my eyes from his gaze. "Do you remember anything of heaven? Any of the afterlife?"

Edward nodded, eyes solemn and serious.

"I can't go through that again without you. Please" my voice cracked "I'm supposed to be with you." I composed my breathing, gripping Edward's stone arm in a death-clutch as a familiar pang of heat rushed through me. Arching my back I let the familiar needles run through my spine down to my feet. My fists clenched beside me. When it passed, Edward's hand on my face brought me back. I flickered open my eyes – my lungs gasping for air.

"Edward…I don't know how much longer we will have." _A life without Edward_, I bowed my head, hiding my wetness.

Edward's hand lifted my chin -

"Then forever, will only be a few days."

I gripped his hand to my face, suppressing the pain from my expression. "Please, don't make this go on forever." I pleaded.

His forehead fell upon mine, his voice uneven. "Two days, love."


	20. Awakening

_Author's Note: I apologize profusely for not updating often. I still have another chapter in the works :) Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 20- Awakening**

Everything had been carefully planned. Alice handled the many details – including the flight reservations of Renee and Phil, and the "distant" family of the Cullens. Within a day they had performed a miracle (all to Alice's taste, of course). The cake and the dress were already supplied in advance – and the Cullen's found it fit to hold the ceremony and reception in their backyard – upon the large hill overlooking the expansive shimmering lake.

The gazebo and fences were decked in white satin sashes and white lilies. The weather was sunny, slightly windy – and the ceremony was to be at twilight.

All would have been perfect, if the reason for the sudden rush of events was not caused by the bride's impending death.

"Bella! Damnit!" Alice banged furiously on the bathroom door.

"Why don't you just knock it down!" Bella replied. She let out an aggravated moan.

"I am NOT destroying this beautiful mahogany door Bella Swan! Why don't you come out? I'm sure you look gorgeous-"

"That's just it Alice, I don't"

"I'll believe it when I see it - Don't make me send up Emmett!"

"Send me up? Why?" Emmett appeared in the doorway, his bulky muscular body filling the entire opening. "I'm happy to lend my services" he winked, motioning to the bathroom door.

"Oh shut it Emmett!" Alice waved him away.

"Don't let him come in here!" Bella shrieked.

Emmett and Alice broke out in laughter.

"C'mon I want to see my sister!" Emmett teased, lingering closer to the door. Alice stopped him.

"Edward would KILL you! Not to mention Rosalie…"

A look of utter horror plastered on Emmett's face "and I don't even want to think of the consequences"

"What's going on?" Jasper was leaning on the doorframe.

"Ugh!" Alice was ready to pull out her hair. "Boys, get out! Now! This is NOT a party!" she pushed Emmett and Jasper out with as much vampire force she could muster from her tiny frame– which was causing some massive skid marks on the maple wood flooring. Alice sighed when she shut the door, and turned around to be surprised by Bella's appearance.

"Oh, Bella…" Alice gaped, cupping her mouth. Her eyes glazed.

Bella looked down at herself in discomfort, making an effort to cover herself up. "It doesn't look right, does it?"

"No, no, no!" Alice bounded over and gently took Bella's arms, making her spin around. "Edward is going to flip OUT!"

"Really?" Bella winced, trying to cover herself up again.

"Bella, you are beautiful"

There was no denying Bella was a vision in white. The white corset was imprinted with cream and silver rose outlines, the white thigh high stockings connected by silver clips from the corset, and the bikini white underwear was lined in gorgeous cream-colored antique lace.

"It is definitely classier than the other outfit I wanted to get for you" Alice smiled devilishly.

"The _other_ outfit?" Bella gaped in horror._ Thank goodness…_

There was a sudden knock at the door. "Alice? What's going on? Jasper and Emmett were telling me that-"

"Nothing Edward! Don't come in!" Alice motioned silently for Bella to run to the bathroom. Bella's breathing escalated. Her fiance, her love, was only a few feet away from her – behind that door. She swallowed hard as dark spots erupted before her.

"Bella! Get in that bathroom before he sees you!"

Bella nodded, stumbling towards the bathroom-

"Don't hit the-"

_Smack_. Bella fell backwards on the ground. She rubbed her head – "I'm fine!" she motioned before crawling into the bathroom.

"Did Bella just hit the wall?!" Edward panicked, quickly opening the door.

"She's fine Edward!" Alice pushed him out as Edward searched for his love. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding! Just a few more hours-"

"You better take care of her Alice" Edward glowered, worry shadowing his features. Alice's eyebrows creased together as well. "Do you not trust me Edward? I put together this entire wedding! I hired a string quartet – arranged the flight plans – catering – and called very guest to ensure their timely arrival! I would _not_ let anything mess it up now! Nor let anything happen to my human sister-in-law."

Edward let out a heavy sigh, smiling at his pixie sister. "Thank you, Alice."

Renee had made a royal fuss over Bella's dress and makeup – while Charlie stood silent in the background. Bella could see the distress in her father's eyes.

When everyone had gone downstairs, Bella was finally given a few moments alone with her father.

"Dad" she called out. _Weird_, she thought. She had always thought of him as Charlie, never Dad. But today, on her wedding day, when her life was about to change forever – she needed him more than ever before.

Charlie turned around, hands in his pockets- expressionless.

"Dad" Bella's voice broke "I know, that you've had hard feelings against Edward ever since he left," she tried to compose her breathing, but the tears were already coming. "But I love him. I'm so scared…I know I'm not going to be around long, and…I just want you to know…"

"Bells" Charlie had quickly crossed the room and enveloped his daughter in a warm embrace. Bella clutched onto her father for dear life.

Charlie's head rested on his daughter's hair as a few tears escaped his own eyes. "I never thought I would see the day, when you would get married Bella…"

He held her away, looking into her eyes. There was such torture written on his face. "But you've had to grow up so fast, it seems…you're not my little girl anymore"

Bella watched tears roll down her father's face. She couldn't contain herself – she was about to leave her parents behind, about to embark on a journey they would never know – never understand – and she would watch them slowly grow old and die, never able to speak to them or see them again. Tears burst forth, and Bella's legs quaked and gave way. Charlie caught her immediately.

"Wooh!"

"It's okay Dad," Bella struggled to stand on her own – but everything was blurry.

"Just hold onto me Bella." Charlie held her up, planting a kiss on her forehead. "At least, you will still need your old man for a few more minutes" Bella caught his crinkled smile.

"I love you Bella. I know Edward will take good care of you, but you must promise to visit your old man once in a while?"

"I promise" Bella smiled weakly up at him.

"Bella, Mr. Swan, it's time!" Alice whispered through the door. Instantly the violins began to play – but it wasn't the usual wedding march. It was her lullaby.

Tears formed in her eyes.

"You ready kiddo?"

Bella smiled, staring straight ahead at the daunting staircase. "I'm ready"

It took all of Bella's strength and Charlie's coordination to make the procession go smoothly. Granted, it took longer for Bella to make it down the stairs decorated in white orchids and lilies – her legs shaking every step she took. But once she made it, she could see the pathway to the garden outside – to the small hill – covered in white chairs, white satin and linens, see through sashes, flowers and a gazebo at the top where Edward stood. His pale skin shimmering in the twilight that shone through the gazebo, the last glimmers of the sun touching upon the grass and tips of the decorated awning – mirroring off the lake in the background.

And there he stood. A breathtaking, proud smile sweeping over his features. Bella could not believe that this smile, this angel, was for her.

Her eyes locked on his, never straying. There were people around her, turning to view the bride in her 1900s simple wedding gown decked in lace, with a bouquet of white lilies, and a simple long white veil to hide her…

But none of it mattered.

This was it. This was the beginning of her life.

Her heart had no beat – it only pressed against her chest wildly.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Emmett softly asked, his brotherly smile stretching from Edward to Charlie to Bella.

"I do" Charlie muttered. He ceremoniously turned to Bella, kissing her cheek before placing her hand in Edward's outstretched palm.

Bella faltered when Charlie left her side, and the guests let in an audible breath – but Edward was right there by her side. He smiled down at her lovingly, his hand around her waist, the other on her hand as he helped her onto the platform. When Bella managed to find the strength again, Edward held her hands and nodded to Emmett.

"Friends, Family, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan…"

Emmett's voice droned on. Bella could only hear quiet, and notice the struggling composure of her love. He was trying so hard not to break into a goofy grin – his smile kept twitching, his eyes glistening with such love. Teardrops were already rolling down her face.

_I am so lucky…_

And yet, as the setting sun hit the features of Edward's face, casting one half into the light and the other into shadow, she couldn't help but think that the sun was setting on her life. She bent her head, taking a deep breath.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take this woman, Isabella Marie Swan, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Edward's eyes said it all. "I do"

He squeezed her hands gently.

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan," _oh no, this is it – what if my throat is dry?_ "take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" _what if I screw this up?_ "to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

The moment was upon her, and her mind was blank. The sun had now completely set, and everything was cast in a shade of blue and white twinkling lights. All she could see, was Edward.

She smiled "I do"

"By the power invested in me and in the state of Washington, I now pronounce you man and wife! Edward, you may now kiss the bride"

Edward gently lifted the veil. The expression on his face was unexplainable, and Bella felt she was bursting with love for this man. Edward swiftly wrapped his hand around her waist, his lips coming into reckless contact with her own.

Cheers erupted, and Bella could faintly make out Emmett's "woot woot!"

A jolt of adrenaline flushed through her veins- her arms desperately clinging to Edward's white shirt. Her body was calling for him – consumed by an impending ecstasy she could barely taste from his lips. Edward drew away reluctantly, still clutching to Bella. A fury burned in his eyes. "Mrs. Cullen?" he motioned to the crowd. Bella grinned giddily. "As long as you're with me Mr. Cullen" she held out her arm, which Edward quickly took – and they faced the guests together.

* * *

"Bella – come over I want a picture!" Angela called, hoping to drag Bella into a photo with Mike, Jessica and Eric.

"Um," Bella fidgeted, unsure since she already was in a conversation with Ms. Jones her English teacher, and Tanya a part of the extended Cullen clan – simultaneously. Suddenly she began to feel overwhelmed.

"You _have_ to tell me where you got that dress" Jessica ogled, pulling on Bella's arm. A sharp pain sprung up Bella's spine at the motion, which caused her to falter.

Strong cold arms grasped hold of her.

"It was my mothers." Edward's cool voice replied.

A wave of calm replaced Bella's frightened features. She opened her eyes and turned up to see Edward's gorgeous sculpted face, smiling down at her – but this eyes were filled with worry.

"I'll take care of this Bella" he kissed her forehead, leading her away to the patio outside. "I'll be just a minute, I promise."

"Thank you Edward" Bella exhaled in relief. She lingered to let go of his hand when he left – she didn't want to be without him for too long.

All was blissful – no one to disturb her, or the scenery. Shadows cast in purple and blue lurked amongst the tall evergreens and willow trees. There was a slight warm breeze, and the sound of water washing onto the shore could be heard. Bella breathed in deep.

"Bella?"

Her eyes flashed open.

"Jacob?!"

A tall, muscular figure appeared through the darkness of the trees – dressed in a tux, wearing a solemn expression.

"Jacob! What are you doing here? I…I thought you wouldn't come!" Bella jumped up from her seat – but immediately regretted the decision. Her weakening body collapsed forward onto the ground.

"Bells!" Jacob hoisted her up a bit roughly. "You shouldn't be moving around. Who left you out here anyway?! Where's…"

"Edward?" Bella finished. Jacob squinted.

"Bloodsucker…"

"Please" Bella begged, still clutching to Jacob's arms. "Not on my wedding day."

"Alright." Jacob succumbed, leading her to the chair. He ruffled the hair on the back of his neck.

"What are you doing here Jacob? I'm so happy-"

"Look Bella" Jacob cut in roughly. There was a dark tone to his voice. "I'm not here…to support your marriage to that…murderer."

"He's not a murderer!-"

"I'm letting you know that if Edward decides to turn you, the Cullen's will be violating the treaty."

"But-"

"I know Bella! I know your dying!" Jacob's hands grasped his hair. "But isn't there another way? Another cure?"

"No Jacob." Bella shook her head, tears forming. "I…it's a hereditary thing. It seems I've always been drawn to both sides…it's hard to explain. But it seems my time is up."

Jacob turned away in disgust. Or maybe it was something else Bella had said? _Why is he doing this to me?_

"Jacob, please…if I were a, vampire, wouldn't you still-"

"No."

Bella's still form slowly crumbled.

"B-but, J-Jacob-"

"You can marry whoever you damn well please Bella, I don't give a crap anymore" Jacob spat out vehemently. He turned around to face Bella's tortured form. His words caught in his throat. He opened his mouth to speak, but at the sight of Bella, he couldn't bare to utter another word.

Jacob slowly bent his head. "Have a good life Bella."

"What's going on?"

_Oh no_

"Bloodsucker" Jacob muttered when Edward appeared. Immediately Edward placed himself as a barrier between his wife and the young werewolf. Almost immediately Alice, Emmett, and Jasper appeared by Bella's side.

"As I told Bella here, if you violate the treaty, you can't live here anymore."

"And what if it's a matter of life and death for her? What if it's _her_ decision?

"Doesn't matter" Jacob's chest was heaving in anger, his hands balled into fists. Edward stood still as marble. Bella couldn't take it anymore.

"Jacob – I love Edward." She broke into sobs.

Jacob's eyes flashed dangerously towards her. "Are you willing to risk your life? Their home? Our friendship? For _**him**_?!"

Bella's lips trembled. She slowly lowered her head.

"I'm taking my chances"

Edward glared – nearing closer to Bella while Jasper and Emmett took Edward's place between the two sides.

Hurt plastered upon Jacobs features – but was instantly covered up by his hideous snarl. A low warning howl filled the eerie silence, and Jacob started to shake. Emmett growled fiercely, crouching down. Bella's heart stopped.

"No, Jake"

Seth Clearwater, who had appeared out of nowhere, grabbed hold of Jake's body – and started hoisting him towards the woods.

"He's going to phase- get back!" Seth called out, ruthlessly dragging Jake's violently shaking form.

Emmett and Jasper followed them towards the wood until they both disappeared. Bella could hear the ripping sound of Jake's tux – followed by a painful howl.

"Seth!" Bella reached out, but Edward's arms acted as a barrier. "No, Jake…" she could no longer see the fireflies, or the twinkling stars, or appreciate the serenity of the scenery.

"Bella, Bella" Edward turned around- finding his love crying. His arms enveloped her fragile form, feeling every quack and shudder of her body. It was unbearable to witness his angel crying.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to leave you alone for so long."

Bella could not muster words after this confrontation – the last she would have with her best friend. Yet every word rang true. She did not lie, nor back out of the situation as she had previously done. It had to be said – it had to be done.

"I love you Edward."

Edward cupped her face. "I love you more." His lips touched her forehead, her cheeks, her nose – and lastly her lips.

* * *

When the guests had finally cleared, Edward and Bella were finally alone.

"Would you grant me one last dance Mrs. Cullen?"

Bella was about to object. Her body was so fatigued, so worn – just breathing was a struggle – but she couldn't help but nod.

Edward wrapped his arm around her lower back, the other holding her hand. Bella slowly rested her head upon his shoulder, exhaustion taking over.

"I couldn't help" he nuzzled into her neck "but think of you as an angel in white at the alter. You have saved me, Bella Swan."

Bella shook her head against his shoulder. Edward only drew closer, kissing her hair.

"There is such a light in your eyes Bella. Even when everything was dim during the ceremony," Edward's brow creased – it wasn't like him to stumble on words. "You have awakened every part of me. I know this is such a risk – being together – but you are my saving grace Bella. When I had shut everyone out three years ago, you broke through all of my walls." His voice was breaking and Bella clutched onto his tux jacket, tears soaking his shirt. "Please-" she beseeched him. "No, Bella listen" he drew her at arms length. "You truly are my angel, Bella. I can't wait to spend eternity with you"

Edward's lips crashed down upon her own fervidly. He traced his tongue coolly for the first time along her lower lip, and danced with her own. For once, they would kiss without boundaries.

Bella broke away in a sigh, her head falling onto Edward's shoulder. She felt him chuckle.

"C'mon love, let's get you on the jet before you fall asleep."

"One…minute…" Bella nodded off.

"Alright." Edward murmured, lifting her into his arms bridal-style. Alice bounded out.

"The plane is ready. I put your suitcases in. There's a bed in the back room of the jet."

"Thank you Alice" Edward whispered. Alice looked on endearingly at her sister. Bella watched her sister bound over to Edward and whisper something in his ear. No matter how she strained, she couldn't make out her barely audible vampire tones. Edward stiffened when Alice drew away, and he looked at Bella sheepishly. Bella knew that if Edward could blush, he would be at that moment.

"Are you sure you'll be alright son?" Carlisle held his shoulder as he boarded the jet right outside the Cullen house. The entire clan was there, on-looking the departure of the newlyweds…and Bella had fallen asleep in Edward's arms.

Edward nodded, not entirely sure if he could spend a week alone with Bella and control himself. Esme kissed his cheek, patting back his hair. "You looked so handsome today. I am so happy for you, my Edward. It is so beautiful how much you both love each other"

Edward could see the invisible tears in his surrogate mother's eyes.

"Thanks Esme"

"Here" Rosalie walked foreword holding a soft blue blanket. She spread the blanket on Bella's fragile figure, still in Edward's arms. The Cullens looked on in surprise.

"Thank you…Rosalie." Edward himself was stunned by the gesture.

"Now you get to find out what you've been missing these past 100 years" Emmett winked, drawing Rosalie close to him (she smacked him lightly for the comment).

"Have a safe trip" Alice and Jasper stood nearby, holding each other closely, Alice's head on Jasper's shoulder.

And with a final farewell, Edward boarded the plane – with his wife in his arms.


	21. Brightly Wound

_**Author's Note**: I had fun writing this chapter, I was kind of inspired by the music of Revolutionary Road- it's soooo beautiful! If you can, listen to track 12 while you read... anyway, have fun ;)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 21 - Brightly Wound**

Bella awoke in a daze. White mosquito netting shielded her vision. White plush sheets warmed her skin. Sinking deeper into the fluffy clouds, Bella sighed into herself. _Mrs. Edward Cullen_.

The events of the wedding seemed so foreign and distant to her compared to her present setting, she wondered if it had all been a dream. Yet, wasn't this bed, this comfortable warm salty breeze- also a dream?

And, where was Edward?

Bella jolted upright, her head spinning.

Two white French doors opened into a brilliant pink sunset. She could hear the crashing waves against the shoreline, and see the starting rusty red tones peak beneath the gold and orange tinted waters. The smell of flowers and the water refreshed her senses and beckoned to her being.

Lightly stepping onto the floor, she quickly realized she was still wearing her wedding dress.

Luckily there was a fully packed suitcase nearby- compliments of Alice.

Bella neared the luggage with uncertainty, unwinding the zipper with dread-

It was worse than she thought.

There seemed to be no ounce of regular clothing- no t-shirt, no sweatshirt, there was a pair of shorts – but they were silk, and for sleeping. Was there a bathing suit amongst the pieces of lacy fabric? Yes. Was it better than the pieces of lingerie? Not by much. Sighing to herself, Bella unzipped her wedding dress – letting it fall to the floor. She wrapped herself in a soft white bath towel that was sitting beside her bed.

A note fell to the floor.

_Join me when you are ready._

_I love you, forever_

_Edward_

Her eyes instinctively shot to the beach.

There he was, in all his glory, half his body submerged in the tropical waters. He seemed so much a part of the scenery, part of the grace and stillness and beauty – she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

_What if I'm bad at this?_

Her hands began to shake.

_This will be the first time he's never seen me…fully exposed before. What if he doesn't like what he sees?_

Her fingers clutched the towel to her body for dear life. She had to remind herself to keep breathing.

_Maybe, he's just as nervous…we're both new at this – but he has nothing to worry about! He's beautiful, he's perfect…I'm such an average, lowly-_

She stopped herself. Edward's hands had shot out from his sides, and were gracefully grazing the water. Suddenly he turned around to the house. She knew he could see her, standing there – watching him. He smiled, turning back to face the sunset.

_He loves you_, _Bella_ a voice spoke from deep within. _Remember Lily, remember life without him? Finally, you can be together. If he has loved you this long, he will love you forever…even with the towel off. This was meant to be…_

And with a final breath, releasing her hair from the updo – letting the brown curly waves cascade down her back, she dropped the towel, and walked into the sand.

* * *

A thrill rushed through her, and she paused in the sand. The wind wound about her body, soaring up through her veins and through her hair – touching her arms softly – she was wrapped in a cocoon of sudden calm. Jasper could not have done better justice.

She was alone with Edward, on a beach in the twilight. There was nothing else about her but sky, water, the white warm sand beneath her feet. Everything within her, the turmoil, the weakness, all discomfort within her body was quieted – encompassed by something far more powerful – something unexplainable. The tranquility was overwhelming. Tears were sliding down her cheeks in happiness. Was it Lily? Was it God? Was it herself that decided to let all her worries pass for this one night of blissful peace?

The rippling tide stilled at her presence. She saw Edward stiffen – he sensed her presence too.

Was this how it all began, nothing but earth, Adam and Eve together in a garden – a paradise – loving and feeling nothing but one another? Feeling everything connected – everything part of one being? Both the lion and the lamb, could love one another – could surpass all barriers and dare to defy reason? There must have been others before them who dared. Why did no one ever mention them?

She was no longer at the alter, struggling to compose her breathing, struggling to compose her vision, or trying to hold on weakly to her father. She was freed.

Step after step she let the sand surge between her toes, let the air flow past her quickly as she reached the waters. Slowly, confidently, she stepped into the warm teal waters. She inhaled deep. She could smell Edward's scent – his woody, fresh, rainfall scent. She didn't know how, but the smell – his presence – drew her in.

Edward never looked back as Bella made her way waist deep into the tropical waters. She was soon by his side. Her eyes scanned his sparkling features. His back was cast in the shadow of night, while his front – facing the sunset – glittered with diamonds. His neck was stiff.

"Hey" her voice floated through the air ethereally. She reached out and gently touched Edward's shoulder.

His body suddenly relaxed at the touch of her fingertips. He let out a long-held sigh, bowing his head to the sun.

"I'm worried. I know I said we would try…" his brow creased.

She turned her body towards him, making him confront her. His eyes scanned her upper body – a mixture of surprise, elation, and passion flickered across his face. She cupped his features.

"I know. But I'm not scared, not here," she motioned to the beauty of the sunset. "Not with you beside me. Nothing can get us."

The undying faith in Bella's words, hinting to more than just the unknown– but to Edward's abilities and instincts – jolted Edward's psyche. His arms immediately wrapped around her body. She was brightly wound in sunshine – in all the love she would ever need, or even desire to know. His lips weren't just touching her own, they were surpassing all barriers, and she wasn't afraid.

* * *

Everything was cast in shadow and darkness, except for the twinkling string of white lights illuminating the borders of the bedroom. Edward slowly lowered Bella upon the sheets, never losing contact with her skin, or her eyes. She saw nothing but him, and the white mesh above her – only letting a few strands of needed light into the scene.

His hand gently felt her sides, his fingertips sending surges of electricity down her body – making her back arch.

She breathed slowly, hoping he wouldn't stop. His hand swiftly lifted her leg up as he fit himself above her. He hovered, his nose grazing hers. She could tell he was trying to control his breathing too. She opened her eyes. There was something different about him. He seemed so sure, yet unsure at the same time. There were small flecks of green in the black orbs that stared passionately at her.

Reaching her head up, and her hand down, she kissed his earlobe while her hand carefully massaged. His breathing became ragged, and she was sure she had never heard a more lovely sound in the world.

"Bella…" he nuzzled himself into the crook of her neck as her hands continued, but not for long. A new sensation filled her. She had lost all concentration, and slumped back onto the bed, her back careening as Edward's fingers started to wind up the knot within her – which had been held untangled for too long.

Finally she reached the point where she needed more. She needed all of him at that moment.

Edward sensed her unrest, and positioned himself above her, caressing her cheek – kissing her neck- he was on the borderline of control-

Bella's eyes flashed open.

There was a sound of ripping next to her. Her eyes were already closing at the sensations starting to fill her. She dared not speak in her ecstasy, afraid he would stop –

Sounds began to fill the room – she didn't know where she began, and where he ended – if those sounds were from her, or from him – suddenly she realized in the heightening of the sensations, that those noises of bliss, were from her- and those primitive growls, those heavenly sounds, were from her Edward. She murmured his name as she soared, carrying him with her as she felt the last rush of her body against the sheets – her head touching the headboard – and the sweetness of release…

Both breathed steadily, holding onto one another as they came back down. Bella was too enraptured in his haze to open her eyes. She only wanted to feel him as her body succumbed to the warm sunshine enveloping her.


End file.
